Immunitatem Candidum
by Lady Cynic
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day at the Burrow; a rarity indeed. But instead, they got a half-dead boy with silver hair and a strange immunity to the magical world. Some mysteries need to be unraveled. No ships (yet). Adopted from The Black Goldilocks.
1. Prologue: Pain

**Immunitatem Ca****n****didum**By: Lady-Cynic

**Summary: **It was supposed to be a normal day at the Burrow; a rarity indeed. But instead, they got a half-dead boy with silver hair and a strange immunity to the magical world. Some mysteries need to be unraveled. No ships (yet).

**A/N: **Adopted from the lovely** The Black Goldilocks**,who was wonderful enough to let me to take it. Most of the dialogue for the first few chapters will be either the same or pretty similar, but that'll change after I start writing the chapters from scratch. Will be written from 3rd person because I can NOT write in 1st person for the life of me and it should be less confusing than suddenly jumping perspectives. To my _Afterlife_ fans, I'm on a small roadblock called Life, but I'm making good progress on the 6th chapter, so please wait.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; not even most of the plot. *Laughs***

**Warning: ANGST, BLOOD, GORE, CHARACTER DEATH (Canon), INTENSE LANGUAGE, TRIGGERING MOMENTS, AND SPOILERS FOR LATER NARUTO CHAPTERS (Kakashi's backstory chapters). **

_**Language Key:**_

English [pretty obvious, no?]

**Japanese **[only in non-Japanese talking countries/English when in a non-English place]

'_Thoughts' _[in English/Japanese = (only in Konoha/Japanese speaking places)]

'_**Thoughts in Japanese' **_[when they're being weird that way]

On with the story:

**Prologue: Pain**

Pain; so much pain.

It was everywhere, as if it was coursing through his veins in an all consuming manner.

A ringing in his ear herald faint noises; it sounded like breathing. No, not breathing.

It was desperate gasping for air. Hacking, wet, coughing noises soon followed and he felt something warm and wet flow past his mouth as he simultaneously started to convulse. Faintly he recognized that it was blood and that he was lying on the ground, the rain beating at him merciless. Then he started with a panic.

Where was he? How the hell did he even get there? Why was there so much blood leaking out of him? How was he even alive? If not from the fatal wounds and blood loss, then he should be dead from the sheer chakra exhaustion.

The rain continued to patter down, washing as much blood off of him as it could. He wrinkled his nose faintly; the rain was a sign of safety and a sort of cleansing that was rare in his life. What most people found odd, he saw as normalcy. Or as normal as one can get. He tried to move, to crane his neck and see his surroundings, to do _something_. So far he was failing miserably; his body was just that fucked up.

"_**I really should be dead," **_he idly thought.

Loud, stomping footsteps could be heard, and for a millisecond he tensed. _**"Four people, fifty meters to my right." **_It was a reflex, and he wondered idly if it was because he was a prodigy or just because.

Still trying to bring some air into his lungs (_**"More like **_**a**_** lung, I think one of them collapsed."**_), he heard the people laugh at something a boyish voice had said. From the sounds of it, it was three males and one female. The voices got louder and he couldn't help but wonder if he even wanted to be found.

Did he want to them to find him? Did he want to be helped, only to go back in the fray and possibly end up dead, another useless tool? Did he want to _live_? He couldn't answer that last one. It would involve admitting things he wasn't prepared for yet.

But then he remembered his village, the oath he took to protect it with his dying breath (which he obviously couldn't do if his dying breath was in this godforsaken plot of land), being part of the ANBU and taking on the missions that not even most shinobi would take in order to protect Konoha. He remembered Minato-Sensei and Kushina, his current teammates, hell, he even thought of that crazy psycho Maito Gai. With that and them in mind, his resolve to survive a bit longer was strengthened.

He was not going to die; at least not today.

A racking coughing fit hit him, causing him to choke on his blood for a moment. He convulsed, unable to move out of the rain that was beating down on him. Kami must have been looking out for him though, since his coughing fit caught the attention of the very people whom he wanted to find him.

"Oi, Fred, George, do you hear that?" a voice cut through his senses. He frowned (or at least tried to); they sounded … _foreign._

"Come off it, Ronnykins," another voice replied back.

"Just because Mum and the others told us to patrol the area-"

"-doesn't mean we're actually going to find something. Maybe-"

"-you're finally going mad? Do we need to ship you off to St. Mungo's?"

Another coughing fit hit him horribly.

"Shut it! I hear it too." A pause and his horridly loud breathing filled the air for a second. The sound of crashing feet soon followed, and he sensed rather than saw the people crowding over him.

"Bloody hell, is that a person?!"

"Fred, George, apparate home and get Mum and everyone else! Ron, don't just stand there! Help me heal him! Quickly now, he's losing too much blood!" A loud crack filled his ears and bursts of colorful light filled his blurry gaze.

"Oh Merlin, Ginny, the spells, they're not working!"

"What do you mean 'it's not working'? DAMNIT, HOW CAN IT NOT BE WORKING?!"

"I-I DON'T KNOW! IT'S JUST NOT OK!"

"JUST CALM DOWN! WE NEED TO HELP HIM SOMEHOW!"

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I—"

"RONALD WEASLEY, LANGUAGE! NOW BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP AND MOVE!" He was quietly grateful for the new voice, another female, for shutting up the obviously bickering previous voices.

"Mum!"

"Go to the Burrow kids. We'll handle this."

"No wait, Moody, you don't understand! Magic doesn't seem to work on him!" the original feminine voice cried out.

"What the—"

"We need to get him inside and help him the Muggle way!"

"Fred, George, help me carry him!"

In that moment, he no longer processed the panicking voices that found him or the invasive hands that picked him up. Because it seemed that Kami deemed that Kakashi Hatake finally had enough, and he blacked out completely.

**A/N: Well now, that was surprisingly fun. It isn't very different than **The Black Goldilocks'** version. Hope nothing was confusing though. If it is, just drop me a line and I'll try to clear it up. Same goes for any errors. Hoped y'all enjoyed.**

**EDIT: FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THE CHAPTER TITLE IS BASED ON THE SONG **_PAIN_ **BY_ JIMMY EAT WORLD_!**


	2. 1: Stricken

**Immunitatem Ca****n****didum**By: Lady-Cynic

**Summary: **It was supposed to be a normal day at the Burrow; a rarity indeed. But instead, they got a half-dead boy with silver hair and a strange immunity to the magical world. Some mysteries need to be unraveled. No ships (yet). Adopted from **The Black Goldilocks' **_Immortal Immunity_.

**A/N: **Woah, I did _not_ know that this story had a lot of followers in the previous incarnation. Some of you guys are even following _me_ now and I don't know how to feel about this. Thank you? Oh my God, I'm so fucking awkward! *Flails like a fish* Ok, so about the shipping; yeah I don't know man. I'll get back to this whole shipping thing at my ending A/N, kay? It's the second paragraph and it's actually really fucking important that you read it. Small side note, added a small OC because, as much as I love Hermione (she IS my favorite character), Hermione would NOT have the medical expertise to save someone from the brink of death the Muggle way. She may know basics, but nothing on this level. **ALSO FORGOT TO MENTION: The name/title is Latin, which translates roughly to White Immunity. **

**Disclaimer: **Hahaha, how about no?

**Warning: This chapter contains gore and possibly triggering material. Viewer discretion is advised. Triggering events will be preceded and ended with tildes (~~~) so as to not be caught by surprise.**

_**Language Key: **_

English [pretty obvious, no?]

**Japanese **[only in non-Japanese talking countries/English when in a non-English place]

'_Thoughts' _[in English/Japanese = (only in Konoha/Japanese speaking places)]

'_**Thoughts in Japanese' **_[when they're being weird that way]

On with the story:

**Chapter One: Stricken**

The rain was pouring in heavy breaths, fogging up her windows and trying to chill her house to the core. Molly Weasley gave a small shudder and was quietly thankful that she was inside where it was warm and the kettle still hot on the stove. Sipping her cooling cup of Earl Grey, she turned towards her guests, the young Auror Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. She had only just recently shipped her children outside under the guise of "patrolling". Not once did she trust their pseudo angelic faces and sweet voices saying that they would behave. She knew for a fact that the twins had a hidden pair of Extendable Ear, and she was not going to risk her children learning more about the war than was necessary and getting into more trouble.

Taking another sip from her tea, she stared at Moody, fire in her eyes and steel in her voice. "We are not moving to the Headquarters for the rest of the summer. Who knows what sort of Dark Objects are still in that house?"

Moody stared straight back, his magical blue uncharacteristically still. "Because it's possibly the safest place besides Hogwarts; the Death Eaters still don't know about it yet. We cannot afford to lose you and Arthur, but neither can we protect the Burrow, we're stretched as it is_. Constant vigilance, Molly!_ That is the only way we'll win this blasted war!"

Before Molly could shout back that Grimmauld place was far from safe, what with its Dark Artifacts and possible cursed objects that still had to be cleared, not to mention the possibly infected air, she was cut off from none other than her husband.

"Did Dumbledore issue the order?" Moody nodded and Arthur sighed.

"Molly," he started when he noticed that she was already shaking with rage; her boiling point was nearing. "Molly dear, Dumbledore always has a reason for what he does, and in this case, the reasoning is clear. He wants to keep us safe, and right now, the safest place is at the Headquarters. Besides, it should be easier on us. We can go to the meetings without having to worry about leaving the children here or having someone watching them. They'll be safer over at the Headquarters."

She took a shaky breath and he knew that he got her at least thinking about it. The children have always been her number one concern and they always will be. A tense moment or two later, she nodded, slowly but surely.

"Dumbledore knows best. When will we have to go?"

The tension flew out the room in a second and Arthur discreetly wiped the cold sweat that accumulated on his forehead.

"As soon as possible," Tonks said congenially, already standing up to leave. Moody soon followed, but paused in afterthought.

"You should really bring in Miss Granger with you. It would be for the best to keep her safe." Molly nodded, but before anymore pleasantries could be done or the Aurors could safely leave, a loud crack filled the air and two familiar redheads burst into the room.

"FRED, GEORGE, WHAT HAVE I TOLD ABOUT APPARATING IN—" she started to scream, but was cut off by the boys suddenly shouting even louder than her.

"BOY FOUND, YARD, DYING, HURRY!" one of them shouted and they both quickly grabbed their parents and the slightly shocked Aurors.

With another crack, they were transported to the nearby yard where the children played Quidditch. Molly wobbled, the shock of the sudden side-along apparition getting to her in a nauseating moment. Then she heard her youngest son curse and she was instantly back in commission, yelling at her children to shut up and move, _now!_

"Mum!"cried out a shaking Ron as he was pushed aside. He was soaking wet, his hair plastered against his face and deep red blood covering his hands. But Molly didn't have a moment to think about that. Because right now there was a dying boy in front of her, blood seeping out of him in torrents.

Molly gasped in horror and tried to keep the nauseating feeling down.

** (~~~)**

Dark, sticky blood that looked black oozed out of his neck, where a gash barely missed his jugular, soaking his neck and his black clothing. Pieces of skin clung obstinately to the wound, giving way to red corded muscle. Several deep gashes and stab wound were found around his chest. His left arm was twisted at an impossible angle, already turning a sickly shade of blues and purple as the blood pooled under his skin. His right one was worse though; a bone was actually starting to stick out, almost tearing a whole new wound into it. The discoloration was even sicklier there, an uneven splotchy purple that made one wonder if that was even human skin anymore. Her eyes lowered and she nearly vomited right then and there.

She could see his innards. _SHE COULD SEE HIS INNARDS! _Shards of white material stabbed at him in various areas of the wound, and disgusting corded muscle peeked through the shredded skin. The fact that this boy was even _breathing_ was a miracle in of itself. His long, gangly legs were crisscrossed with shallow wounds; one of them was broken from its odd angle though.

** (~~~)**

"C-Children go back inside!" she managed to choke out, wand at the ready as Moody, Tonks, and Arthur rushed to his side.

"No, wait! Magic doesn't work on him! We need to get him inside the Muggle way _now!" _Ron cried out, hand grabbing the nearest person, Moody, in order to stop them.

Their eyes widened in an intense stare of shock. Had it been any other situation, it may have been comical. Arthur half muttered half swore under his breath and apparated in a loud crack. Nobody noticed as they tried in vain to see if what Ron said was true. It was. Hell broke loose for a second, but Moody stamped it out, already barking out orders to everyone.

"Fred, George, get his arms. Ron, Ginny, take his legs. Molly, Tonks, make space on the table to put the boy down there. Move it people!"

They hurried as one, ignoring the slick blood that was running through their fingers. They got to the house just as Molly and Tonks finished clearing out the table and were getting everything and anything they would need to help this boy. According to Molly, this included research on Dark Magic that would most likely explain why normal magic wasn't working. The red haired woman was fervently looking through the old texts, trying to find _something _for Merlin's sake. Tonks had ransacked the twins room, garnering all their medical supplies they had used when one of their tests gone sour. She would never admit it, but Molly was secretly thankful the twins liked to experiment with such dangerous materials, as it meant they were prepared for this moment.

"I don't think those wounds were caused by Dark Magic, I did a precursor spell. They looked almost like they were made by Muggle weapons. But what could have made such a huge wound in his stomach? We should to check just to be sure." Molly just nodded at the woman's nervous rambling.

When the door had opened, Molly was instantly on the old man, hoping he may have a solution that they didn't have.

"Moody, we need to know if the wounds are cursed, quickly now!"

The grizzled old man nodded while they tried to set the boy down as gently as possibly.

"EVERYONE STAND BACK!" They did as they were told and were rewarded with a bright purple light that shot straight towards to the boy, only to drastically change direction and dissipate into the wall. It was quiet for a total of two second.

"BLOOD HELL!"

"WHAT WAS-"

"-THAT?"

"-mpossible, ho-"

"-changed course-"

"-not normal, I tell ya!"

"SHUT UP!" Moody erupted. Never in his whole career, nay, his whole _life, _had he seen so many people panic at the sight of a spell simply changing course. Silence was blissfully returned.

"Now, I don't know why the spell changed course, but that _does _mean that the wounds are not cursed because if they were, they would have been absorbed by him, WHICH MEANS WE NEED TO STOP HIS BLEEDING THE MUGGLE WAY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

The suddenly seemed to remember the boy was _still _in, and the kitchen flew into a flurry of panic.

"But _how_, Moody? None of us have—" Molly was cut off by the fifth loud crack of apparition this evening, and was blessed with the sight of her husband, a nervous looking Hermione, and a man that she knew by face only and that worked for the Order.

The man instantly rushed to the boy's side, barking orders at everyone in a strange tilting accent that sounded neither American nor Irish, yet both at the same time.

"Hermione, you and Ron will press a bandage to his neck and any other open wounds; press tight. Molly, Ginny, help them. Moody, help Arthur set his broken arm back into place, yes, like that now. Tonks, go to St. Mungo's or wherever and get any other Healers that work for the Order. Explain if you have to, but be quick about it. Fred, George, you're going to help me dress and suture his open wounds. Quickly now!" The man took control quite easily, as if he was in this situation before. He was already on first name basis; last names were too long and they did _not _have that sort of time right now.

The sound of bone against bone shuddered through the air as Moody and Mr. Weasley set about resetting the bones. For a moment they had thought they made it worse, but the unnamed man simply nodded at their work. They were in a flurry of motion as he took out medical supplies out of an old, black leather bag.

Tonks had quickly returned with Madame Pomfrey and one other medic, and for a moment everyone was relieved. The Healers were here; they would take care of everything and this boy's life wouldn't have to weigh so heavy in their hands.

Then the Healers said the phrase that made any of the relief they may have felt disappear.

"We're going to need stitches."

* * *

Ginny, by no definition, was a coward.

She overcame her six unruly brothers, fought back against any and all bullies at Hogwarts, and even (sort of) faced the Dark Lord's memory during her first year without severely traumatizing herself. That was enough, in most people eyes, to receive a sort of admiration that rivaled even Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

None of her bravery was there with her now that she stared at the surprisingly young frame of the boy on the table, who could possibly die this very minute.

Not a single drop could be found.

Sure, she had courage to dress some of the smaller wounds and not look away when the Healers began to work on him, but it was not without shaking hands and the strong urge to vomit.

When the Healers actually began to _sew _his stomach and arms close, the glinting needle causing small streams of blood as it went through the meat, and he started to actually wakeup, she couldn't handle it anymore.

She promptly fainted.

* * *

Pain.

What was it with his body and pain? He wondered vaguely if Kami hated him.

Noises were returning to his ears, but their voices were too foreign and indistinct to single any of them. They were too loud though; his hypersensitive ears were starting to hurt. For a moment he felt him slipping into darkness, and he almost welcomed it.

As sudden as that slipping sensation that could only be described as death, he was brought back by the pulsing sensation of pain. He felt the stiff wooden table underneath him (or at least what he assumed was a wooden table), and the noises started to take distinct shape.

Footsteps, the sound of running around a wooden floor, equipment and metal objects banging about, the damnable sound of his harsh labored breathing, and voices; so many voices. Panicked voices, screaming voices, sad voices, discussing and arguing at all levels. They bothered him. Always screaming, why were they always screaming around him? They brought forth unbidden memories that he dared not remember, but was forced to anyways.

"_You can't let him take the Jonin Exams yet, Minato! He's too young; only twelve fucking years old! He deserves a normal fucking childhood too! Don't ya think you should cut him some fucking slack, eh?" Jiraiya yelled at his ex-disciple. The blond frowned, but there was no denying the sadness that was in his eyes. Kakashi had to stop himself from running over to his sensei to apologize for making him sad. Why did he always fuck up and make everyone around him so sad?_

"_I'm letting him take the exams because he's _ready_, Jiraiya. He _wants_ to take them! Do you think I want this for him as well? But this is the only way he can cope with everything he's been through, and I am not going to take that away from him. He won't stop until he's the best, or worse, until he dies. Don't you see that he's trying to prove himself, no, to prove to everyone, NO, NOT EVEN THAT, TO PROVE TO HIS _DEAD _FATHER THAT HE IS THE BEST!?"_

He cut the memory from there, unwilling to allow it to continue. But just as he was successful at keeping one down, another resurfaced before he had time to block it out.

"_Sakumo, he's only three years old! I don't care if he's a prodigy, he's only a child!" a distressed Hana Hatake cried out. He flinched from his hiding spot when his father slammed his palm again the worn, wooden kitchen table._

"_Damnit Hana, don't you see? The boy is a prodigy! It his duty to follow the shinobi path and create a history that will be told throughout time. He has the possibility to be the very best!"_

_He frowned; him a prodigy? It seemed impossible. His father just yesterday had yelled at him when he only got one out of three bull's eyes with the kunai. But his father sounded so sure…_

"_Sakumo, no! I don't want to lose my only child to the shinobi way. I don't want him to see and commit such horrors. Please, don't push him to this!"_

_He heard the light shuffling of footsteps as someone neared the doorway. He quickly shuffled out of sight and up a stairway. When he knew for certain he wasn't caught and was out of sight, he turned around, pretending he just came down. As he reached the last few flights of steps, he saw his father step out of the kitchen doorway. He tensed for a millisecond. _

"'_Morning father," he yawned out, pretending to appear as if he just woke up. His father's head snapped up, and for a moment it seemed that his eyes could see his soul._

"_Good morning son. Would you please come to the kitchen? Your mother and I need to discuss something with you," he replied, already stepping back into the kitchen. Kakashi quickly followed, not wanting to keep his father waiting. Upon entering, both his parents turned to him. His father started._

"_Kakashi, do you want me to continue to train you? To become a shinobi and protect your village and the people you love? To become the best there is and bring pride and honor to our family?"_

_He froze. He knew it had to do with the conversation his parents were having earlier, but he was unsure how to answer. If he said no, his father may be disappointed with him, stop spending time with him and training him. But if he said yes, he may disappoint his father by not being the prodigy he had claimed him to be, by not being the best shinobi there ever was. His mouth started to spill out the words before his head could even process them._

"_Of course I do! I'm going to be the best shinobi ever! I will bring pride and honor to our clan. I promise!" he suddenly stopped himself before he could any further into his declaration. Sakumo smiled at his son and Kakashi all but preened under the man's attention. His mother just turned to leave before anyone could see the bitter tears fall down her face._

He wanted the memories to stop; to shake his head before anymore could come. But he couldn't move, still too weak from the blood loss and muscular damage. His eyes fluttered for a moment he caught the glimpse of a medic before he squeezed them shut. Another memory spilling forth and he was forced to endure it like the others.

"_Go get Tsunade-Sama! Quickly now, tell her that Hatake Kakashi has been found in southern Iwa!" The doctor's obscenely loud yelling woke him up, and he was so numb from all the painkillers that he couldn't even feel his body. It didn't matter though. Because he was back home; he was _safe.

_A nurse squeaked a quick reply and not soon afterwards did he hear the booming voice of the one and only Tsunade Senju._

"_WHERE IS HE?! HOW EXTENSIVE ARE THE WOUNDS!"_

"_T-They're pretty extensive m-ma'm; he has-"_

"_DAMNIT NURSE, HURRY AND SHOW ME THE WAY! WE CAN'T WASTE TIME TELLING ME WHAT'S WRONG WHILE WE'RE NOT HEALING HIM. DAMN NURSES THESE DAYS!"_

_The doors opened with an obnoxious bang and cracked the wall it hit as a raging Tsunade burst into the room._

"_DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU FOOL! GET A MEDIC SQUAD DOWN HERE STAT AND HELP ME HEAL HIM!" she shouted, hands already glowing with chakra from her medical ninjutsu._

_Kakashi couldn't exactly feel it, but he instinctively knew that she was checking for any internal injuries and was healing everything in her power. The medic from before scrambled back inside with a few more medics and rushed to Tsunade's side._

"_NURSE, GET ME 5 CC'S OF MORPHINE AND 2 PINTS OF O POSITIVE STAT!" Tsunade shouted across the room while the other medic brought the two extras up to speed._

"_Both of his legs have been broken in several locations, mainly around the ankles, three broken ribs, a possible punctured lung, both of which have traces of tar, third degree burns everywhere, and open lacerations all over his back; assume infection."_

The memory ended around there, as they had started to pump him with the morphine, which, when added to the extensive amount of painkillers he was already on, caused him to black out. He forced himself to finally push the memories back there. He didn't want to remember anymore and he had to push himself to actively take in his surroundings in order to distract himself. He tried to focus on the voices, but quickly remembered that they spoke in some strange, foreign language. He frowned.

"_**Oh wow Hatake, you **_**can **_**accomplish something after all." **_The frowned deepened; why couldn't he understand them? The language they spoke, Nipponjin, was universal from where he came from. The possibility that he may not be in Hi no Kuni, Fire Country, was a daunting one, and he pushed such fretting thoughts to the back of his head. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Suddenly he felt someone crack his bones in place and nearly bit his tongue off in shock. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to relax and slow down the beating of his heart. Just as sudden as they had reset his bones, they started to stitch him up in several places at once, warm blood trailing downwards in a sticky path. While one hand was doing it in the quick, methodical way of a medic, another was doing it in the slow, crude, and, more importantly, painful way. If Tsunade was here, she would have shouted at them that they were utter fools and to leave before they killed someone with their stupidity. He snorted softly and forced another groan down. The people around him became more agitated as they noticed he was awake through the whole gruesome procedure.

Coughing up blood and causing a needle in his arm get lodged in a 30 degree angle; he suddenly opened his normal eye and shouted with a tone full of ire and exasperation:

"**Nice going idiot. Why not just kill me with a fucking kunai. Certainly is a hell lot more efficient and spares me from you lot of fools."**

**A/N: Look who finished early! Aww yeah. I had to change the memory sequences just a tad, especially Tsunade's part because she seemed a tad too OOC in my opinion, and because Kakashi's blood type is O (most likely positive), not A positive. As it is, blood type O (negative especially) is the universal donor, meaning anyone can accept blood type, so when someone is in an emergency but they don't know their blood type, they are given O. Blood type AB on the other hand is the universal receiver, meaning they can accept any blood type. CC's stand for cubic centimeters and blood is given in pints. If the human body loses more than a liter I believe, they die, so the fact that he needed 2 pints is a lot, especially since he already had so many painkillers in his system. Hehe, sorry for the info ramble, I tend to do that a lot… **

**Anyways, onto the shipping dilemma; understand first off, I write smut. I write a lot of smut actually. And that smut is usually really, really fucking queer. So to do anything more than just pure plot or hinted ships, it'll be hard for me. Not because it is straight (I used to write straight smut when I was younger), but because my invariable need to go further with it. So here's the deal, if more than 90% of you guys want this story to have ships, then I will write it. You do NOT, however, get a say in the ship, unless it's a unanimous vote (meaning I want you to all give me your opinion on the shipping and if you want it etc.). The only thing that can be decided is the sexual orientation of the ships. E.g. Male/Male, Female/Male, Female/Female, etc. Other than that, you're just gonna wait and see. That being said, they will NOT suddenly wake up and go, "oh, let's date." It's gonna be a slow buildup. And I do mean slow. Also (last also, I promise), the ships DOES NOT HAVE TO INCLUDE KAKASHI. I REPEAT, THIS POLL (via review), DOES NOT HAVE TO INVOLVE KAKASHI SHIPS. You can ask for something completely unrelated like Neville/Luna or Ron/Hermione, etc. Thanks for listening me out and hope you enjoyed Chapter Two.**

**Chapter Title is **_Stricken _**by **_**Disturbed.**_


	3. 2: Pigs on the Wing

**Immunitatem Ca****n****didum**By: Lady-Cynic

**Summary:** It was supposed to be a normal day at the Burrow; a rarity indeed. But instead, they got a half-dead boy with silver hair and a strange immunity to the magical world. Some mysteries need to be unraveled. No ships (yet). Adopted from **The Black Goldilocks' **_Immortal Immunity_.

**A/N: **Hello fellow human beings. I made it that the English Kakashi speaks, at least form his point of view, NOT when he's speaking, will be American. This is because most Asian countries learn American English opposed to most European countries that learn British English. Since Kakashi obviously wouldn't get the whole concept of two English's (not yet anyways), his mind speech, if you will, will only be borderline American, and be slowly leaning more to the British as the story progress. So, please don't question why he's suddenly thinking in American, it's just how it is. You may, on the other hand, Brit-pick so that I can get Brit English closer to how it really is. Watching a lot of BBC only goes so far.

**So I wrote a long winded rant as to why people shouldn't be a dick when they tell me they don't want yaoi. Since I've cooled down now, I left only the less angry parts of the rant (or tried to anyways). This isn't an attack on the person who left the review, but more of the mindset that they brought forth. So please use a little nicety in your reviews when you tell me you don't want something and I won't feel the need to break something and rant. **

To the person who said "God no yaoi pairings!", please understand you need a comma after the word _God._ GRAMMAR, PEOPLE! Also, I said _**QUEER**_ships, not Slash/Yaoi fics. Queer implies it could also be lesbians, ace (asexual), "inverted" (where a woman would penetrate the male), BDSM/Master-Slave couples, or basically anything that does not comply with the socially accepted heterosexual (Male/Female), sexually active, normal, "vanilla" relationships. Just because I love slash ships and write about it sometimes, does not mean that is all I write or care about (though it does just a bit).

Next time you wanna tell me you don't want yaoi, say "Hey man, can it be a hetero ship instead of a yaoi ship?" or something like that. I understand if people don't like yaoi (I actually don't like it either, but more because it's really fucking damaging to the LGBTQIA community rather than I don't like the gay butt sex. I find slash much less damaging), but that doesn't mean you can be rude about it either. Hopefully this is the first and last time someone tells me no queer ships in such a manner. But your opinion has been duly noted.

**Dedicated: **To my mother, because if she didn't give birth to me, then I wouldn't be here to write fics. _¡Te __amo mas, mami__! _Happy Mother's (belated?) Day folks!

**Disclaimer: **Guess who doesn't own anything here save for one measly OC; that's right, me, that's who!

**Warning: Nothing but a foul tempered 'Kashi.**

_**Language Key:**_

English [pretty obvious, no?]

**Japanese **[only in non-Japanese talking countries/English when in a non-English place]

'_Thoughts' _[in English/Japanese = (only in Konoha/Japanese speaking places)]

'_**Thoughts in Japanese' **_[when they're being weird that way]

On with the story:

**Chapter Two: Pigs on the Wing**

His eyes shot open, and for a moment, he thought he had gone blind. The world was an array of blurred out colors, with only approximative shapes and patterns, but no definitive value. It was also too damn bright. Slowly though, his eyesight was becoming accustomed to its' state. He groaned and went back to the last thought and memory he had. There was so much pain flaring up in his body at the time, and those strange people, with their foreign words, kept him in a confused state.

The medic had no idea how lucky they were though that he blacked out from sheer pain. Kakashi would have torn off their fingers so that they never would be able to stitch someone again in their life. But he was awake now, and the medic's future wasn't looking too good. He made to get up, but quickly aborted the act when a blinding pain threatened to consume him completely. Laying back down, he took note of his surroundings. The ceiling was made of some sort of hard wood that had been softened with age, white plaster acting as a molding agent and the walls. The bed he sat in was also old, but held crisp white sheets that seemed too pristine in his eyes. The walls were a tad faded, covered in worn posters that held moving sport images. He tried not to be too unnerved by them.

He opted to take in his state. His midriff was bandaged in thick white gauze, and he could feel small neat stitches along the once gaping hole in his stomach. The medic who did this was decent, more than decent actually. His arms were bandaged up and put in a stiff, off-white cast that itched terribly so, and if he looked down just a tad more, he noticed that his left leg was also immobilized as so. Fuck did that shit itch. And the pressure made the leg pulse with a pain that would drive him insane if he hadn't been through it already. More gauze and bandages littered his body, winding their way up to his neck, where he felt another set of stitches. It seemed that his more severe injuries, like his neck and abdomen wounds, were stitched up by a professional, while his less severe one were done by some drunk, old greenhorn that suffered from arthritis. An ancient looking IV was hooked up to his good arm and he was thankful to Kami when he noticed that he was _not _hooked to a catheter at the moment.

He frowned and that's when he noticed he was naked save for a pair of boxers and the odd assortment of gauze and casts. His face was completely bare, even from his hitai-ate, and he pushed down the compulsive need to cover his face. He never felt so naked and _vulnerable _in his life. He suppressed a shudder and tried to figure a way out of the sticky situation he was in.

_**'****It looks like I won't be heading home anytime soon. Konoha wouldn't have any use of a broken tool…' **_he scratched a spot a few centimeters deep within the cast covering his arm, or at least tried to.

**'**_**Shit though, Konoha's in a war. Even if my body is in disrepair, they could use my mind and chakra. A country in war could always use an extra pair of hands.' **_He growled when he remembered the war; he _really _needed to get back home. Still…

_**'****I'm no use in this state. Damnit it though, what about my ANBU team? Minato-sensei? The village…?' **_A sudden sway of emotions washed over him, but he swallowed them. Shinobi had no emotions, and he was not going to start now. He clenched his fist, fingernails digging into his palm harsh enough that it caused angry red welts to crop up. He forced his hand to relax and took a deep breath.

His eyebrows twitched when he noticed the incredibly powerful itch that started to form under the cast.

_**'****Gah, stupid thing! If my injuries don't kill me, then **_**this**_** sure fucking will!' **_He surveyed the room in hopes that he would find _something _to scratch that unbearable itch. Maybe a stick or better yet, a fork! But before he could search for such treasure, the door creaked open and a blurry woman popped in.

"Oh, you're awake! That's wonderful. How're you feeling? Are you hungry? Thirsty maybe? Any pain? What's your name? Oh listen to me prattle; I'm being impolite; my name is Molly Weasley."

He tensed, right hand reflexively going to where his kunai pouch, but the flash of pain stopped him. He wouldn't be able to throw a kunai, even if he had his pouch on him. He groaned a bit, and the figure of the woman rushed forth, ready to push him on the bed. But before she could touch him, he grabbed her wrist with enough force that he could break it if he chose.

She winced in pain and instantly started to babble a plea, "N-no, please, I only want to help you! I won't hurt you, please!" He couldn't understand a single word she was saying, but the tone that she was using, fear with a touch panic, mixed with the fact that there were no visible weapons and a shaking frame, made him slowly drop her hand. He eyed her warily nonetheless. Just because they were healing him doesn't necessarily mean they were friendly.

_**'****Man, I'm getting really paranoid,' **_he told himself in afterthought. The woman said something in the foreign language, and he cringed.

**"I don't understand you," **he said blandly, hoping she would understand that there was a huge language barrier between them.

"Ah, uhm, right, umm…" she mumbled, and raised her hands in the universal sign of wait. His vision, now clear enough to see more distinct shapes and some details, caught her act and nodded in kind. She all but rushed out the door.

_**'****Way to go Kakashi. You just successfully managed to not only fuck up your body but got into some foreigner's bedroom. Let's not forget the possible amnesia, seeing as you can't remember anything before—'**_

His scathing self rant was cut short when the door opened and two people stepped in. He blinked and tried to make out who the second person was, but it seemed that his eyes still weren't that effective. All he could tell was that the other person was a tall, stooping fellow, who smelled characteristically old, with the addition of parchment and… was that candy? The sharp, sweet smell tickled his nose, and he sneezed sharply. The old man said something in a low, but gentle tone that reminded him of the Third Hokage when he interacted with the younger children and newly made genins.

"…and then he twisted my wrist to the point that it almost broke! Dumbledore, this boy has gone through some serious trauma if that was his first reaction! Look at him. He's watching us as if we'll attack him in any second. I thought we couldn't understand him at first because he was mumbling incoherently, but he speaks an entirely different language!" The woman was rambling once more, but her voice took an even more crazed pitch.

Dumbledore spoke to her in gentle tones, trying to calm her down. "It's quite normal to have such a … visceral reaction Molly, especially if such injuries weren't self inflicted. I'll try to put a translation charm on him and see if we can communicate. In the meantime, why don't you get Dr. Byrne to tell him his patient has awoken?" Molly nodded and slipped out the door.

Kakashi noticed the interaction between the two, and was immediately wary. He sensed rather than saw (damn vision was still blurry) the man take out something and point it into his general vicinity. Before he could move, the man was already incanting in a different, more foreign language and a beam of light shot at him. His head tingled as aftereffect, and he tried in vain to shake it off. It would later on dissipate, but it was still pretty unsettling.

"Can you understand me young man?" the elderly man asked in a friendly manner.

Kakashi suppressed his shock when he discovered that yes he did understood. Luckily, he was saved from the man seeing his shock when the door opened and the woman from before plus a sandy haired man walked in, distracting the elder long enough for Kakashi to rearrange his facial features to a more neutral expression.

"Can he understand us Dumbledore?" the red haired woman asked the older male, unknowingly parroting him.

"It would seem to so," he drawled out in a lazy manner. The woman gave a small jump, not expecting to be answered by the person in question themselves.

"I'm so sorry I startled you early. It really wasn't my intention to do so. We just wanted to help you, considering the horrible state we found you in. I—"

"Molly, calm down. I believe he understands," Dumbledore stated, hand on her shoulder. Kakashi nodded to emphasize his point.

"Now that's all fine and dandy, but I really should be checking up on the lad. You can question him all you like, but only after I'm done examining him. Health comes first. Now out you lot go, out, out," said the man that Kakashi would later know Gallagher Byrne. When he nodded to himself, sated with the fact that his patient had some semblance of privacy, he turned to him.

"You had a laceration on your neck (luckily missed your jugular), several stab wounds around your chest, a broken right arm, a bruised left arm, internal bleeding, well not so internal if you count the giant gaping hole in your abdomen, a broken left leg, blood in your lungs, and both of your legs suffered from several lacerations. Luckily they weren't infected, but we've had you on antibiotics just in case. We had some trouble fixing you up, considering you're immune to magic. Not completely it would seem, but enough that any physical spells we used on you backfired. Now, tell me, any pain or discomfort? Anything you want to tell me?" The man spoke with a sort of detached interest, as if he heard and saw worst in his patients. It was the sort of calmness that only a medic who has seen action or war could achieve.

Kakashi responded as such in pure reflex. "My stomach hurts like a bitch every time I bend over it or try to get up, these crappy stitches all over my body are starting to bug me, my eyesight is blurry, and the itch under my godforsaken plaster is starting to _kill_ me!"

The man gave a roguish, barking laugh and began to pull out several vials of disgusting looking liquids. One of them was even the color of blood!

"I noticed that, even if you're immune to direct, physical magic, potions still have an effect on you, possibly due to the fact that your body may think its medicine, or poison in some cases. With your strange immunity, who knows how you're body will react. So far, we're only putting you on Muggle medicine and a few potions that are completely non-toxic. Most of the time." Kakashi raised his eyebrow at that.

"So wait, you're telling me that magic is real?"

"I love how you ignore the fact that you nearly died and the slim chance that these potions may kill you due to your wonderful immunity." Kakashi gave him a dead on glare that he learned from the Uchihas. The man just chuckled once more and he didn't know whether to think the man was brave or crazy. Maybe he was both.

"Sadly lad, magic is real. Your eyesight will get better with time, but I'm sure I can ask Severus to whip something up to help them heal up faster. Now here, take this," he passed the vial that looked like it was filled with blood, "is a Blood Replenishing potion, like a blood transfusion. This is diluted morphine for the pain, and these are for several of your wounds and will act as a healing agent and antibiotics." Under the man's watchful gaze, Kakashi was forced to swallow and stomach every potion he gave him. The first few went down surprisingly easy, despite their nasty taste, but when it came to the antibiotics, he actually almost retched. The medic patiently waited for him to gain composure before handing him a glass of water. He accepted it gratefully and chugged the glass until there was no more.

"And now for the last one, the nastiest of all potions ever," he continued, grabbing a large vial with a stopper that looked like a skeleton, "Skelegrow. It won't fix your bones 100%, at least not right away, but it'll cut the time by more than half. By tomorrow you should be able to walk and use your right arm again."

The smoking concoction was passed to him and he felt faint when his sensitive nose took a whiff of the offensive thing. Sweating, he knocked it back, knowing that this was going to be on the top 10 of Nasty Things I Had to Take to Get Out of a Hospital Faster and Get Better. He shuddered as the thing took course and started to calcify his bones. Yup, definitely top 10, hell it was second only to this one nasty concoction that Tsunade gave him when he was on his deathbed from one of his various ANBU missions. Thing tasted straight up like shit.

"So, magic, huh?" he said between shaky lips, turning towards the medic. Said man shrugged.

"Magic," he said in return, like it was both a curse and gift of the universe. He got up from where he was sitting next to Kakashi and made to leave.

"Get some rest lad. You need it. I'll tell Dumbledore, the fella from before that you'll be resting and no one shall be bothering ya. Name's Gallagher Byrne by the way. Mind if you tell me yours?"

He mulled over the idea of giving up information to these people. They were definitely not shinobi, but that didn't mean they weren't militaristic. At least, this medic is, was. But they had saved his life, and he needed to be in their good books if he wanted to continue to heal and eventually go home. He gave a small curt nod.

"It's Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi." Gallagher nodded with a soft, wry smile.

"Nice meeting ya 'Kashi. Hopefully next time I won't have to put your innards back inside." And with that he slipped out the door and Kakashi finally allowed his body to black out once more.

**A/N: Oh my God, variation! How dare she! Hehe, sorry if it feels short, but I'm not good at super long winded chapters. I love reading them, but they take a lot of energy out of me since every sentence has to be carefully thought out and fact checked twice (curse you OCD!). So Chapter 2 from the original will be split up. Anywhores, how do y'all feel about the OC? He won't be coming up very often, just for the first few chapters while Kakashi heals, but I really like him. If you want to know about his back story, I can always post it at the ending A/N in the next chapter. The chapter title is from **_**Pink Floyd's **_**song **Pigs on the Wing (part 1)**. It's a really psychedelic song, and according to my dad, is great to listen to when you're high. I finished this up during architecture, so be grateful. I'm supposed to be working on a project right now. Hoped you enjoyed.**

**EDIT: Accidentally made all of Kakashi's thoughts into speech. Whoops.**


	4. 3: Pieces

**Immunitatem Ca****n****didum **By: Lady-Cynic

**Summary:** It was supposed to be a normal day at the Burrow; a rarity indeed. But instead, they got a half-dead boy with silver hair and a strange immunity to the magical world. Some mysteries need to be unraveled. No ships (yet). Adopted from **The Black Goldilocks' **_Immortal Immunity_.

**A/N: **Jesus fucking Christ is Chicago bipolar. It jumped 50 fucking degrees in one day! One day! It's as bad as that one time where it snowed enough for 5 inches only to melt it all away the very next day. And don't begin me on my allergies. If it's green and alive, I'm allergic to it. At least it gives me an excuse to stay inside and work on this fic; I'm even working on a cover as well.

Sooo, I thought I was gonna hit spoilers last chapter, but as we all know, long chapters aren't my shtick, so we may or may not hit them this time. Who knows? This ficlet has just been posted to some random HP community, and that's kinda a big deal, so hooray?

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Warning: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, DUMBLEDOOOOOOORE! **

_**Language Key:**_

English [pretty obvious, no?]

**Japanese **[only in non-Japanese talking countries/English when in a non-English place]

'_Thoughts' _[in English/Japanese = (only in Konoha/Japanese speaking places)]

'_**Thoughts in Japanese' **_[when they're being weird that way]

On with the story:

**Chapter Three: Pieces**

Snape frowned at what the man in front of him was asking for. He had been called by Dumbledore earlier to bring fresh potion for the cheery Healer, but didn't expect the Healer himself to ask him for anything directly. The warm summer winds billowed around the two men in a decisively strong gust, only to die down moments later. The sound of chirping crickets and other life forms filled the air in a symphony of the night, and the two men stared at each other, one grinning widely and the other glaring sourly.

"You want me to make a potion to cure his pseudo blindness?" he sneered. What did the man take him for, a miracle worker?!

"It's not pseudo if the lad can't see. And yes, I'm asking you if you can." Snape groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as a sign of frustration.

"Fine," he growled out, not wanting anymore of the conversation. Gallagher allowed him to apparate off to cook God knows what for his potion, not the least bit peeved by his brusque manner. It's something you got used to. Whistling a merry, upbeat tune, he made his way back inside to the Burrow…

…and was instantly attacked a nervous, redheaded family and a one bushy haired girl.

"Tell me Healer Byrne, how's the boy doing, is he alright? Does he-"

"Is he really immune to magic, or-"

"-hy did you need to talk to-"

"-he a foreigner? I mean, just look at that hai-"

"-tell us what's going on, he can't-"

Gallagher waited patiently for them to finish, and continued to hum his little tune, albeit softer. When the Weasleys and Hermione all ran out of individual inquiries and comments, they all took a collective breath and shouted as one.

"Well, how is he?!" Gallagher smiled a bit wider.

"The lad is doing surprisingly fine physically. He's suffering from PTSD, or better known as post traumatic stress disorder. They used to call it shell shocked back in the day. Ain't the easiest thing to handle, ya know? I noticed he had several old wounds, which could be a contributing factor to the latent PTSD that he's starting to show. Oh and of course, there's the immunity to magic, at least, all physical magic it seems. Right now, all we need to worry 'bout is his internal bleeding. Ya see, even if there are no surface cuts, his organs took a nasty beating, and he could choke on his own blood. We'll keep him on a morphine drip and some extra potions, and he'll be right as rain in no time…"

"Blimey," Ron breathed, unable to absorb all that information at once.

"Ditto," the twins agreed.

"What do you think caused all those wounds Doctor?" Hermione inquired. Gallagher's merry face noticeably darkened. He stared out into space, as if an unseeable memory was playing in front of him.

"I reckon," he started, "I reckon he was tortured, severely by the looks of it. He's handling it fairly well; but then again, I believe he may have a form of amnesia, to block out the memories. It happens sometimes…"

A hushed silence befell the family.

"B-but he'll be alright, right? I mean, nothing some sleep can't help…" Ron babbled out. His words died out as he saw the morbid expression on Gallagher.

"The wounds of the mind don't heal in a day boy," he growled out, surprisingly sounding ferocious. He closed his eyes for a moment and composed himself.

"Let him get some rest; he should be physically well enough in the morning to walk about and maybe talk to Dumbledore. Let him explain everything to him. Just try not to overcrowd him right now. He's in an unfamiliar place with people who speak an unfamiliar language. It takes some getting used to, yeah?" With that he walked outside the wards and apparated away, leaving a very nervous and quiet family in his place.

"He didn't even tell us if he knew his name or not though!" Ron suddenly piped up. His mother smacked him sharply upside the head, and while he grumbled abuse and rubbed his now sore head, everyone went off to their respective rooms for the night, unsure what the morning would bring.

* * *

Kakashi woke with a start, sensing three people in his vicinity, and his mind was working on overdrive. Before he could attack or do anything, he remembered where he was and noticed the tall form of Gallagher Byrne. Ah, the interesting war medic. He wondered why the man was back. Hopefully with that potion for his eyesight; it was still pretty bad.

"Didn't mean ta startle ya lad," Gallagher said with his ever merry face. "These here are some of my, ah, colleagues, and they're here to ask ya a few questions to understand better how you got in such a predicament. I hope you don't mind lad."

Kakashi nodded, ever the respectful ANBU captain he was. He learned a long time ago that medics never guessed you to run away from the hospital if you were polite. "Of course Byrne-**sensei**, I am more than happy than to oblige."

"No need to be so formal lad," he chuckled out. Kakashi just nodded again. He then turned to the other two men standing in the room. One he recognized as Dumbledore from his previous encounter, but the other was completely new to him. He had a long, sullen face and an expression as if he ate something extremely sour. He waited for them to respond, not the least perturbed by the awkward silence that was ensuing. Gallagher did nothing to help it, not even offering an explanation on how Kakashi was faring medically. The sour faced man seemed just as inclined to speak as Kakashi did, so it seemed like it was up to Dumbledore to speak. Everyone turned to him naturally, waiting for him to do so.

Completely immune to their stares, Dumbledore gave a hearty smile with a chuckle and opened his mouth. "I'm not sure if Healer Byrne here has told you, but my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is one of my professors, Severus Snape, a very proficient potions master," he started, lightly pointing towards the dark, sullen man next to him.

"This is the Burrow, home to the Weasleys, which is in the outskirt of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England. The Weasley children were the ones who found you; you were lying in the field where they usually play Quidditch, dying. We didn't know what happened to you or even why our spells seem to avoid you altogether. So we had to heal you the "Muggle way". Apparently, it worked. I presume that Healer Byrne told you all that happened."

Kakashi nodded once more, starting to feel like one of those neko dolls he sees so often in shops. "Just a few questions; where the hell does England lie, what's Quidditch, why do your spells avoid me, and why didn't you take me to, oh I don't know, a _normal_ hospital?"

If Dumbledore noticed his slightly aggravated tone, he ignored it. The man named Snape merely frowned, not liking the tone he had adopted for his employer.

'_**Ah, so this one is loyal to Dumbledore-san…'**_

"England is located in Europe, Quidditch is a popular wizarding sport involving flying brooms, a hospital would raise too many suspicions and we didn't have the time at the moment, considering the state you were in, and as for why our spells don't affect you, we hope to find out today."

Kakashi gave a depreciating sigh. '_**Fucking civilians...'**_

"**Ano,** one more thing Dumbledore-san?"

"Yes my boy?"

'_**Kami, is he like the fucking Third Hokage or what?'**_

"My, um, eyes. They're still really bad. No one told me why, they just are. Is there…?" he trailed off awkwardly, unsure how to ask for help. He wasn't really good at this. Rin would always ask, knowing that he was too proud, and Sensei would just cart him off to the nearest medic if he even suspected anything wrong with him. His heart clenched in a painful manner, but he swallowed it down.

"Ah, yes, your eyes. Healer Byrne here tells me that there is no medical explanation to it, so I assume it's an aftereffect to any lingering magic you may have experienced prior to our care. Severus has something for you though, that should help quite nicely."

A bottle was passed to him and Kakashi downed in a second; anything to return his eyesight. It tasted vaguely of bog water, and with relief, he noted it was just as effective as one of Tsunade's remedies. With his keen eyesight returned, he was able to pick up details he had previously missed. It seemed Dumbledore really was an old man, with a beard so long he had it tucked into his waist. Small, half moon spectacles rested on a crooked nose, and blue eyes twinkled with a mischievousness that reminded him of the Third whenever the old man got an insane idea on how Kakashi should socialize. He suppressed a shudder. The man to his left, Snape, not only had a sour expression, but a sneering one as well. His dark demeanor was used to scare people off he supposed, but he knew that the smiley, happy go lucky ones were usually the ones you really had to look out for. A quick glance at the medic Byrne proved that the man wore a long, white doctor's cloak, but it was stylized in a way that it did not inhibit movement and could conceal a small but effective weapon. Stubbly face made way to bright green-blue eyes behind a pair of spectacles and a wide smile that seemed way too fake for its' own good; definitely a war vet.

"I have another question," Kakashi started after his quick scan over, "if you say magic doesn't work on me, then why did your translation spell does?"

Dumbledore looked pleased at the question and Snape looked like he heard everything the old man was going to say and was bored. Gallagher merely cleaned his glasses.

"You see my boy; it would seem that you are only immune to _physical _magic. The translation spell is a metaphysical and mental magic. What it does is penetrates the mind, so that whenever one speaks or hears a language that they do not understand or speak, it is filtered and rearrange to the language you know the most. This is where the metaphysical aspect comes in. By taking the sounds you hear, e.g. a language you don't understand, it somehow manages to translate and feed it to you despite the fact that you never heard it before. It works both ways as well. When you speak, the sounds are instantly transformed into the language we understand, in this case good old English, and regurgitated with whatever meaning you implied. Of course, some untranslatable words slip through, but that's more of a semantics problem rather than a translation one. The beauty of it is that through time, your mind will naturally learn the language and the spell will get weaker, and weaker as is decays, due to the useless it then presents. Eventually you'll know the language as if you were a native of it, and the spell is released."

Kakashi blinked. _**'So it's like a genjutsu, eh? I wonder if Obito's eye can recreate it…'**_

"That's, um, that's pretty interesting." He was still trying to wrap his mind on this whole magic thing, but it seemed pretty legitimate, especially since he did a _kai _earlier to see if it was some sort of messed up genjutsu. Luckily, he supposed, it was not.

"It quite is," he said with a chuckle. A small pause of silence ensued, and Kakashi had a feeling that it was leading up to something much more important.

"I have a favor to ask you my boy."

'_**Called it.'**_

"You see, we're at war. A horrible, horrible war with a powerful man called Voldemort," Kakashi noticed the slight shudder that went through the two men, "more commonly known as the Dark Lord. His forces are gaining power, and were need help badly, lest this man tries to impose his rule over us all. We would like to run a series of test on you earlier, to see the extent of your immunity. If we can find the reason and effectively recreate it, then we can win this war. So tell me, will you help us? We need to know if we can count on you."

Kakashi close his eyes; they were at war too. He understood war; it's something that was paradoxically simple and complex. The simpler it was, the more complexities one found. He really didn't want to get mixed up in another war. He still needed to get back to the one at home. But there was no way _to _get back home, not yet at least. In the meantime, he could at least get intel from here whilst helping them. Mind made up, he turned to face Dumbledore.

"Consider me at your service." Dumbledore smiled widely and both he and Snape were about to turn and leave.

"On one condition."

"What is it?"

"You'll help me get home." Dumbledore nodded and walked out the door, Snape close on his heels.

Gallagher turned to Kakashi, "So tell me lad, when were you going to tell me you were soldier?"

He froze. "I don't know what you're talking about," he managed, voice just a tad bit steely.

"I know a soldier when I see one lad. I had to, you know…"

"Don't—"

"Don't worry, I won't. You're still a kid, lad. You deserve to be normal, at least, pretend to. I know I do…"

Kakashi fell silent, unsure if he wanted to hear more or not. Gallagher took out a cigarette and lit it up.

"I ran away from home when I was very young. There was no food or money at the time you see, and I was a stupid boy with stupid dreams. Left my sister; biggest regret of my life. I managed to sneak off to America. After a while, I enrolled in the army. It was the 60's, a strange era for sure. Then we got ourselves in a stupid, stupid war. It was the Vietnam war…" he trailed off, eyes seeing some sort of horror that happened long ago.

"By the end of the war, V-Voldemort had started the First Wizarding War in Britain. My sister had married some Muggle English lad by the name of Thomas Finnegan, and I couldn't stand the thought of my baby sister out there, where the magical horrors rivaled those that I saw. When my tour ended, I skived out on the army, and hopped onto a boat to here. The rest, they say, is history."

The finality of his words made Kakashi shudder a bit. "What I'm trying to say, lad, is that we all deserve a break every once in a while. So whatever you got mixed up back home, let it go for a while. You look like you need to take a break."

It seemed that vacation that Minato-sensei and Sarutobi-sama always dreamed about was about to come true. Damn.

* * *

When Severus had seen the boy, his face hardened. The kid was a tall gangly thing, with a lithe frame that was littered with old scars and bandages. His hard expressions did not match his vulnerable, young face, and that one closed, slit eye taunted him, as if it knew what its' owner did not. He had not expected this. When Dumbledore had left the room, with him closely following, the old man rounded on him.

"Tell me Severus, is that—"

"Yes." He had cut him off; he didn't want to hear about it or remember it. He was just a teen, a child really, who just happened to be possessed with an odd ability. He couldn't be dangerous, nor be treated as some strange _thing_ to examine.

But then again, the Dark Lord was only a kid with a strange ability that no one treated _him_ dangerously when he started his little reign of terror at Hogwarts.

He didn't like the situation he had been put in. Something needed to be done.

**A/N: Did I just put my OC through possibly one of the worst wars in history as well hinted something much more darker going on with Snape? Yes, yes I did. Well now, isn't this getting interesting? The whole thing about the translation spell is my own headcanon, meaning that may not be how JK envisioned it, but it's certainly how I would make it work. I could go on a whole rant on how it would work, down to the last piece, but I don't want to bore you. If you don't get it, think of it as a form of self decaying, advanced genjutsu. Only cooler.**

**Chapter title is** _Pieces_**, by _Sum _****_41, _an amazing band for an amazing song. I think it really sums up Kakashi later on in his life and post-Obito.**

**Anyways, I'm about to take my AP European History test, and I don't think I can make this any longer without ruining the flow I got here to the addition of how long I have left before they call us to the basement to take the test. Wish me luck.**

**And thanks. You know who you are.**

**EDIT: Thanks to Adin Terim for spotting that horribly obvious grammatical mistake in the conversation about Kakashi's eyes. It slipped by me because I was freaking out about the AP Exam. Which was crazy I might add.**

**DOUBLE EDIT: Finally went through the chapter and fixed a good deal. Hopefully it's up to good standards now. Chapter 4 will be coming out soon.**

**EDITED AS OF: 06/25/13**


	5. 4: Are You A Hero of War?

**Immunitatem Ca****n****didum **By: Lady-Cynic

**Summary:** It was supposed to be a normal day at the Burrow; a rarity indeed. But instead, they got a half-dead boy with silver hair and a strange immunity to the magical world. Some mysteries need to be unraveled. No ships (yet). Adopted from **The Black Goldilocks' **_Immortal Immunity_.

**A/N: KUDOS TO KAORI AND YOSHI, THE ONLY ONE TO CORRECTLY GUESS THAT GALLAGHER IS SEAMUS FINNEGAN'S UNCLE!** Like seriously, did no one catch that? That kinda saddens me… On a side note, I spent some quality time with my buds at ACen, the biggest anime convention in the Midwest, hence no chapters last weekend. I spoil you guys, you get regular updates, like really, none of my stories get that. There's one fic that's been waiting for an update for a year, and you get yours ever few days. I need to wean you guys off.

**To Kl0udz: **Is your handle perchance homage to FF? I'm just curious. Anyways, to answer you, yes I know Dumbledore always calls him Severus, but Gallagher was talking to Snape the last chapter, not Dumbledore. Sorry if that wasn't obvious, hopefully my small rewrite made it clearer.

**To wan: **Your note on Chapter 3 has been duly noted and corrected. As for Chapter 4, it is correct. I.e. is only used when the example you state is the ONLY example that can be given. Here's one example: _In physics, there are forces that act upon you. The force that pulls things down, i.e. gravity, is one of them. _E.g., on the other hand, is used when you have multiple examples but may not state them all. Here's another example: _This fanfic author dyes her hair crazy colors, e.g. blue, but her natural hair color is a mousy brown. _The e.g. implies that I dye my hair more than one color, and that blue is one of them. So when I used it in context, I was correct in doing so. Not knowing a language is NOT the only reason why someone can't speak it. I know and understand Spanish completely fine, I am Hispanic and I have been formally taught Spanish at school. But I cannot speak Spanish properly and neither can my friend, who is in the same predicament as me. My reason is because I suck at pronunciation and he's just too lazy to learn how to speak it properly. Hence why I used e.g. in that sentence.

Also, those are not "careless" mistakes, as you hoped, but more so rushed mistakes. I always reread my chapters in the eyes of a "viewer/reader" and because of that, I pick out what I wrote wrong, which helps me keep my mistakes low. I did the last chapter in a huge rush because I had an AP test in a while and I knew you guys wouldn't be getting the next chapter in a good while because I was going to ACen; hence there was no editing going on. That was the "raw" chapter if you will, and it will be revised as soon as I have the time to go through it. I do not have a Beta reader as well, but that's a more personal choice than anything else. If I ever need one, I do have a friend who also writes fanfics (I'm his Beta actually), but we're humans, so things slip through us.

That being said, that is no reason to suddenly not try to write well, so if any of you see any mistakes at all, please point them out so I may fix them. Or at least explain them if I think I'm right. Just please try to sign in next time, because I _really _dislike writing long A/N's. Takes too much of your time.

**Side Note: Do y'all like the cover I made? I don't know, it doesn't look gory enough, but then again, if I made it too gory, it might've been pulled down by the staff. I don't know. I'll post the full size pic on dA if you wanna see it. My deviantArt account is my profile if you care for that.**

**Disclaimer: I own a fish named Kisame; that counts right?**

**Warning: Spoilers? Spoilers. Tilde system (~~~) used in place, but not in everything (I didn't wanna break the flow), so careful if you don't wanna be spoiled. **

_**Language Key:**_

English [pretty obvious, no?]

**Japanese **[only in non-Japanese talking countries/English when in a non-English place]

'_Thoughts' _[in English/Japanese = (only in Konoha/Japanese speaking places)]

'_**Thoughts in Japanese' **_[when they're being weird that way]

On with the story:

**Chapter Four: Are You A Hero of War?**

Kakashi stretched from his bed, arm and leg feeling disorientingly light after being in the cast for so long. Gallagher-sensei, the man refused to be called by his last name with him, told him they had put it on his first night there and he was, in what he called, a "mini-coma" for over a week. Add in the three days since he woke up, and he was happy that he was finally free of that wretched thing; made his skin crawl. He walked out the door, unsure of what he would see. He knew that there were more than seven people living in this house, or at least visited it, and Gallagher-sensei had given him a general layout, but so far, he hadn't really left the room. He wasn't allowed to. It seemed that the moment he opened the door, either Molly Weasley or equally redheaded husband, Arthur Weasley, would come rushing about and force him to rest in bed. It was aggravating to say the least. But it seemed to work both ways; whenever one of the Weasley children tried to sneak in to take a peek at him, their parents would come swooping in, stewarding them away from him. But now that the casts were off and most of his wounds healed due to the influx of potions he was fed, he was more than allowed to move about the house freely.

He wore his old uniform, or at least, most of it. Mrs. Weasley had given it to him the day before. With his faithful mask back in place, he felt a slight unease had shifted off his shoulders. His plating and armor were not given back to him though; the Weasley matriarch felt it was absurd and just a tad weird. Gallagher-sensei had promised to sneak it to him the next time he visited.

The man was an enigma to Kakashi, and it was one that he could respect. He seemed to somehow manage to weasel his way into a fixture of Kakashi's impromptu new life, but at the same time keep a distance so that neither knew too much about the other. He found it … refreshing, to say the least, to find someone who at least understood the mechanics of a soldier's mind but without the constant pressure of needing it enforced, nor patronize or demonize it. If Kakashi could only explain it in brief detail, he would say that the man made him feel human. He frowned suddenly.

"_**Shinobi have no emotions. They are not humans, but tools to be used in the grand scheme of things. To feel emotions is to be broken. You should stop burdening yourself unto Gall—no, Byrne-sensei. It will bring you nothing but trouble. Shinobi don't have emotions…" **_In his self reminder to stop feeling and relying on the medic, he found himself in the part of the house that can only be described as the kitchen.

It was a ramshackle thing, filled with odds and ends that he couldn't even begin to fathom. In the sink, the dishes were washing themselves. He blinked; if he ever needed proof that magic existed, then that surely would be it. A door to his left opened and closed minutely, and he pretended not to notice, slate eye fixated on the self washing dishes. He heard rather than saw someone enter.

The person, a young girl with wild, bushy brown hair that seemed to have a life of its own, turned towards to Kakashi, who was subtly glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. He was facing the window now, and could see, a little bit away, the field where he had lay dying. It seemed too peaceful for his would be grave.

"Excuse me, but um, can you tell me your name?" Kakashi blinked and looked, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. It seemed that Ga-Byrne did not reveal his name like he had hoped.

"It's Kakashi." He gave no indication to his last name; he didn't particularly feel like it.

"Kakashi then. I'm Hermione Granger; Ms. Weasley told me to tell you that all the adults went to a meeting at the Headquarters and that if you need anything, you can ask us or the Weasley children. But they're playing Quidditch right now. It's nice to meet you Kakashi."

He was suddenly struck by how Rin-like she was. It made his heart shudder in a painful way. Before he could say anything though, the door opened with a bang and a red head walked in, goofy grin in place. Kakashi had to suppress his desire to drawl out a "you're late". The boy barely glanced at him and went straight towards Hermione.

"Oi, 'Mione, do you know when my mum and everyone else is coming back?" Hermione gave a long suffering sigh as she turned towards the tall redhead, as if she had done this a million times too many. While the two teens squabbled, Kakashi stood awkwardly to the side. They reminded him of this one time when Obito had come late once again and Rin was chastising him strongly on the ethics of being on time.

Rin had been shaking her finger at him, brown hair blowing in the wind. Obito had been scratching his head sheepishly, hoping that he could laugh off the girl's tongue lashing. It had worked apparently because next thing he had known, Rin was laughing at something stupid Obito had said and the idiot had his goofy smile in place. Kakashi had glared at them at the time, not amused by their antics or time wasting. Back then he was kind of a dick. He still was actually. He didn't appreciate the small family that he had been given, instead diving into his work in hopes that it would somehow fulfill that aching pain of loneliness. Minato-sensei had just told him to loosen up when he had noticed his sour face and the four-man squad had gone off on another C-rank mission. After that they had come home, Minato-sensei treating them to ramen when he had lost a bet to his own team. It had involved a cat, a complex pulley system, five goldfish—

Kakashi was brought out of his nostalgic musings by a waving hand and a voice calling out his name.

"You ok there? You spaced out there big time"

"You look pale. Do want me to contact Ms. Weasley or Healer Byrne to get you anything? You don't look so good." She made to check his temperature, but he sidestepped her quickly.

"I'm fine," he snapped. He didn't want to rely on the medic anymore necessary, and he was fine, really he was. The girl had wilted at his sharp tone though, and he felt a pang of what he knew very well as guilt.

"Merlin's sake, no need to be rude, she just wants to help you?"

"I-It's ok Ron. I shouldn't have pushed—"

"It's not ok Hermione! Just because you don't know someone or you're from some unknown place doesn't give you the right to be a fucking arse to some someone who's trying to help."

It was like a mission they had long ago. It was their first B-ranked mission, and he had gotten wounded in the process. Rin had offered to heal him up, but he told her no, that it was a waste of chakra. Obito had exploded on him, not liking the fact that he was being mean to the very person who was trying to help him.

He didn't like this. Their personalities where too close for comfort; they were bring forth memories he didn't want to experience anymore. Memories he had locked away for a reason; memories that just brought back pain.

"Excuse me," he said suddenly, running out of the kitchen and into the safety of his room. He could see them all. **(~~~) **Obito, crushed under the rock, somehow still smiling despite the blood he was hacking up. Rin, her face in shock as thousands of volts of lightning was poured straight into her heart, death by his own hands and her own choice. His own father, a disgraced figure on the floor, blood oozing and collecting underneath him. **(~~~)** So many people just dead, all of them dead; his family, friends, anyone he even remotely cared about were gone. He was utterly alone.

He didn't cry; not at first. Whenever he got too emotional—if he ever got emotional—he only had to go to the training grounds or take up a mission and vent it out like that. He would have pummeled the dummies, obliterated his enemies, go through every jutsu he knew until they were perfect or he collapsed from chakra exhaustion. But he wasn't at home, in the ANBU headquarters, where he could safely let out any residue emotions in the heat of battle and training. He found himself doing the next best thing. He started with those unnerving posters, with their moving pictures, and ripped them to shreds. He smashed anything he could get his hands on, and when he was done with the smaller stuff, went through some small scale jutsus with his low reserve of chakra and demolished the bed. Nothing stood a chance. But despite the outlet, he still saw their faces, smiling before becoming bloodied and pale, then deadly still. Their deaths and voices wouldn't stop replaying in his head, and he found himself huddled in a corner, knees drawn up and head bent, trying with all his might to get rid of their whispering voices out of his head and the guilt that they brought from crushing him.

* * *

They heard the noises upstairs—ungodly, crazed noises—and immediately stopped fighting. They hadn't even noticed the boy, Kakashi, slip away, and he was up there, possibly having a mental breakdown. The sound of splintering and crashing wood resonated in their ears, jumping the two teens into action. They ran up the stairs, two at a time, arguing with each other on whose fault this was. According to Hermione, it was Ron's for starting up the argument and possibly triggering him. In his defense, he said that he was being an arse and that he deserved it. This caused her to slap him upside the head. When they reached the door, the crashing noises of splintering wood and screaming grew worse.

"The door's locked," Ron stated a tad stupidly when he jiggled the doorknob and got no response. Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked out her wand to unlock it. Just as the spell rolled off her tongue, the crashing stopped. The pair looked at each other uneasily, and when she opened the door, she was blown away by the destruction that she was met with. Kakashi was near the corner, a quiet figure that shook with unshed pain. Hermione stepped in first, hesitantly, as if her presence would spook the boy. Ron came in next, eyes wide as it absorbed the damage to the room.

"Blimey, d-did he do all this?" She ignored Ron, already walking towards Kakashi. She was close enough that she could hear what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect them, I'm useless. I'm sorry…" he took notice of her, and with a crazed look in his eye, scrambled backwards from her, his lone slate eye wide in panic.

"No, no, no, leave now. Leave now. You'll end up dead, just like them. Just like all of them. Oh Kami, they're all dead. Rin, Obito, oh **Kami**, they're dead." He jumped away from her hesitant touch, and ended up with him scrambling so far back that his back hit the wall in the corner.

"Please, j-just go. They're all dead, oh **Kami**, they're dead."

"R-Ron, go get Healer Byrne _now_!" Ron, who had been trying to fix the room, looked up and stared at the pair.

Kakashi was breathing erratically now, shouting at them to leave him alone, that he wasn't going to have their blood on his hands like _theirs, _repeating like a mantra that they were dead, always dead. Ron paled significantly and ran out, presumably to go get Healer Byrne like he was told to. Hermione continued to clean the room up, fixing the bed first, so that she could guide the obviously deteriorating boy to it. At first he wouldn't allow her near him, scrambling away from her in a frenzied and frightened gait, but when she made no move of chase, he settled far away from her as possible, wary erratic eye never leaving her sight. Not soon after Healer Byrne came rushing in, his usual smiling face contorted by worry. Ron was right behind him, and the voices of the other members of the household were floating upwards in a dizzying clamor.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, wait outside. You're distressing him even more. Tell everyone that no one is allowed in here until I say so, got it?" The girl nodded, visibly frightened, and ran out with the redhead.

Gallagher turned towards the silver haired teen and slowly proceeded forward, hands up as sign that he wasn't going to hurt him and his familiar leather bag on the floor to his side.

"Kakashi, it's me, Gallagher Byrne. It's ok, you're safe here, it's ok." Kakashi stared at the medic as if he wasn't really there

"I'm going take out a Calming Draught out of my bag now, and I want you to drink it. It's going to be ok Kakashi. No one will attack you here," he continued, making sure he spoke clearly and moved slowly so as not to spook the boy. He grabbed a vial with a questionable white liquid inside of it. He held it up so that Kakashi could see it and offered it up to him. Hesitantly, Kakashi snatched the vial and took an experimental whiff of it. Already it was working, the fumes causing him to loosen up and the horrible memories to be shoved away.

He quickly shot the liquid down and made for the bed, where he curled up underneath the covers. He just wanted to forget everything. All those broken people, their faces filled with dismay and pain, their limp bodies in front of him, blood seeping everywhere; he wanted it to stop; to be gone. He was passed another vial and he hesitantly drank that as well after an approving nod from Gallagher. Instantly he fell asleep, a darkness that he succumbed to easily. Gallagher sighed as he took the now empty Dreamless Sleep potion out of the boy's hands. It would seem that his PTSD was more severe than he had originally thought, the psychosis break all the evidence he needed. He stayed with the boy for a few more minutes, just to make sure the potion truly took affect he assured himself.

**A/N: Short, short, shoooooooooort. Yeah, sorry if it's too short for you guys. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed it. Chapter Five will hopefully be written soon. Like Saturday soon. I'm in marching band, so we're gonna be in the Memorial Parade in downtown and that involves me coming to school at 4 and killing an hour in the bus which will come to pick us up at around 7-ish. Enough time to kill and write fanfics. I'm thinking of uploading all the WIP's of the chapters on to my Google Docs, so that y'all can come over and help me out whenever I get writer's block. That would come in handy when we reach the later chapters… Anyways, yeah, this won't be Kakashi's last nervous breakdown. Depending on the situation, person, and the triggers, it can happen a lot. I hoped you guys liked it, and we'll slowly move more and more into the plot department.**

**The chapter's title comes from the amazing song **_Hero of War_**, by my all time fave band ever, Rise Against. Also, I inadvertently created an OC that somehow managed to become a Naruto fan character, who then managed to become Kakashi's little brother (by 5 years), and now I wanna write that in a separate story. And everyone will be ok with this (hopefully). Adieu~!**

**EDITED AS OF: 06/25/13**

**NOTE ON THE EDIT: I changed the breakdown scene from the original mainly because someone pointed out that PTSD victims of war and violence would react different, but I still stand by my statement/long ass rant in the next chapter as to why Kakashi having PTSD is normal and not OOC. Hopefully I did better on the breakdown scene than last time...**


	6. 5: Hero of War? No, I Am Not

**Immunitatem Ca****n****didum**By: Lady-Cynic

**Summary:** It was supposed to be a normal day at the Burrow; a rarity indeed. But instead, they got a half-dead boy with silver hair and a strange immunity to the magical world. Some mysteries need to be unraveled. No ships (yet). Adopted from **The Black Goldilocks' **_Immortal Immunity_.

**A/N: **So, I was like half way through when we hit the problem of the timeline's and I've decided that no one will know what timeline this will be. Mwuahahahahahahaha! As it is, I'll need to do some light editing in the previous chapters, so don't be surprised if you see notices for them. (No really, don't, because I do this like all the time.) And no, you won't be able to figure out which timeline it is because both involve Kakashi believing/knowing Minato is alive! You'll never guess! Mwuahahahaha! Also, because the ending A/N is going to be a long ass motherfucker, I'm just right up and saying that the title is based on _**Rise Against**_'s song _Hero of War._

ALSO GUESS WHO JUST COMMISSIONED KIBBITZER-SAMA FROM DEVIANTART? THAT'S RIGHT, THIS BITCH RIGHT HERE~! You guys have no idea how happy that makes me. I've been dying to commission Kibbi-Sama for nearly two years now, but his slots are usually filled or I'm too poor in the moment. So happy right now, not gonna lie, it's like being on cloud nine. Fuck yeah, so awesome. Yeah, sorry about that random little fangirling moment; I just really fucking love his art and he's known for his Naruto fanart and he's just really fucking awesome ok.

Talking about commission though, I'm doing a shameless promo of my friend who is now taking art commissions. She does traditional, digital, human, furry, yaoi/yuri amongst other things, but she won't do NSFW or porn unless she gets "paid extra." She really needs the money and she's my best friend, soooo, GO, GO, GO~! You can PM her here: /u/2885680/Master-Null (she changes her screen name A LOT) and email her at either (please take out the spaces): LittleArtista13 yahoo .com or ominousmelody gmail .com So yeah, think about it guys. Other places to contact her:

tumblr: cas-play

deviantArt: Tonantzyn

Furaffinity: Nanna

Weasyl: Fantasia

**To Guest who wrote the review about how "out of character" it is that Kakashi has PTSD. Your review struck a really bad chord with me, someone who actually has PTSD, and when I wrote my response to you, I wrote around 2,000 words. So because of that, I shifted my response to the bottom of the chapter. Please read it so you can understand why Kakashi having PTSD is not OOC. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Gallagher and he doesn't count. TnT**

**Warning: Repetition of information that we all know and just my usual weirdness. Also, really long A/N (2,287 words to be exact) in the end with possible triggering elements, way too much info about me (in my opinion), talking about PTSD and how Kakashi has it and it's not OOC.**

_**Language Key:**_

English [pretty obvious, no?]

**Japanese **[only in non-Japanese talking countries/English when in a non-English place]

'_Thoughts' _[in English/Japanese = (only in Konoha/Japanese speaking places)]

'_**Thoughts in Japanese' **_[when they're being weird that way]

On with the story:

**Chapter Five: Hero of War? No, I Am Not**

_A hero of war is that what they see_

_Just medals and scars, so damn proud of me_

_And I brought home that flag, now it gathers dust_

_But it's a flag that I love; it's the only flag I trus_t

—Rise Against; Hero of War

He swallowed the bitter potion and wondered for the nth time that day if that would be the last one. He turned to Gallagher, who was happily humming as he wrote notes on what he presumed to be his medical file that he must've created when he first got here. The man's cheery attitude unnerved him; he wished the man would look at him like he was a freak, a deranged madman, or something other than his damn complacent understanding. It was unsettling that he was being treated like nothing happened. And not the "let's forget this incident so that it's not awkward and I don't feel like a douche for treating you differently" type, but more of a "yeah, it happened, so what?" type of nothing happened. He signed something on the paper with a flourish and turned to the stoic teen.

"Dumbledore wants to see you later on, but if you're not up to it and feel like you should rest—"

"I'm tired of resting Gallagher-**sensei**. I think I'll talk to Dumbledore-**san** before doing some training. Is there anywhere where I can train in private?"

Gallagher gave a sharp laugh. "Privacy? Oh that's cute lad. In a house like this, where all them redheads wanting to pry into your past, there's no way you can get some privacy. Oh that's just rich. You can try the fields in the back, but I warn ya, someone's gonna follow ya."

Kakashi frowned as he realized he was right.

"Ah, don't pout now lad, won't do you no good. I'm sure you'll find someplace to train."

He wasn't pouting! He was frowning in a childish manner. Yeah, that's it, he was definitely not pouting one bit! Gallagher laughed once more at his expression and ruffled his hair. Kakashi froze; no one has done that since he was a little kid, and even then it was only a few people at a few times. It felt … nice.

"Since you're feeling up to it, Dumbledore is in the living room waiting for ya," Gallagher said, already packing up and walking towards the door. Kakashi nodded dumbly, and followed him towards the living room, past the strange kitchen. Gallagher said a few words to the man and went off to go do who knew what. He gave Kakashi a short wave of goodbye and he gave a halfhearted one in return.

The living room was spacious enough, if not worn down, and there was a sizable fireplace nearby, but it was unlit at the moment and seemed quite dreary with its cold, dark ash and soot. Kakashi turned to Dumbledore, glad to see that Snape was not with him. He sat in one of the couches, sinking into their sweet fluffiness; it felt like it was eating him alive. He tried to wriggle himself out of the monstrosity, but it sucked him in every time it looked like he was going to make it out. The damn thing was just too comfy. In the end, the couch won out, and he sunk to its' depths, so that he looked smaller than he really was. The old wizard waited patiently for him to get settled in, but he couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle whenever Kakashi struggled against the horrendous couch monster. He frowned in a childish manner once more and let a frustrated puff of air pass his lips.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, traces of laughter still evident in his voice. "Now that you've been settled in, I would like to know more about you. Where you come from, how you might've gotten here, if there's magic where you live, if you're a Muggle, which seems very likely, and all other sorts of questions that would be needed to better understand your immunity to magic."

Kakashi stared at him in his usual stoic, lazy manner. This was going to be tricky. He couldn't give up information just like that; he would be a traitor to his country and his kind. But they already knew he wasn't from here, his lack of geographical knowhow already took care of that. And if he really wanted to help him, then he would have to at least give them an overview. Damn. He was really stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he didn't tell them, they might not be able to help him get back home, especially if they lost the war. But if he did tell him and they somehow managed to make it back, then the council back in Konoha would surely know of his traitorous sharing of information. He sighed. This was going to be hard. He decided that he would only tell basic information first; information that everyone in all the Elemental Countries would know. Of course, since no one really seen or talked about the "Outside", the lands beyond theirs, telling him about the Hidden Villages and Elemental Countries technically wouldn't be counted as treacherous. From there, he would see which information was useful and could be told, and which was detrimental to his predicament. He took a deep breath and began.

He started with where he came from, the Elemental Countries as he called them. That they were lands that were usually at war with each other through the use of shinobis and other secret arts that he couldn't reveal or know of. These shinobi, these ninjas, lived in what they called the Hidden Village, but they weren't exactly hidden, nor really villages. Citizens and non shinobis could live there, and there's a general peace save for the few border clashes here and there. All Elemental Country were under the rule of a daimyo, a lord, but the Hidden Villages followed their Hokages, who was usually working juxtaposition with the daimyos. This allowed the Hidden Villages to do nearly anything they want, while at the same time becoming the Elemental Countries military force. It was a symbiotic relationship that worked for both of them. He then told Dumbledore that he came from Konohagakure no Sato (or Konoha for short), The Village Hidden in the Leaves, in Hi no Kuni, the Land of Fire. He told him how was a shinobi of high ranking (he didn't talk about him being an ANBU; that was something no one could know); that his village was at war with Iwagakure no Sato, and that only recently it had seemed they were winning. He told him about chakra, which was a combination of celestial energy and physical labor, and how it could be used to create jutsus, their version of spells but only more destruction, and if you ran out of chakra, you would die, like blood loss.

Dumbledore looked at him somberly. This boy, no he wasn't a boy by a long shot if what he was saying was true, this _man_, stared at him with such intensity that it sent your soul ablaze. It was a look of madness, and he knew that if he didn't keep his end of the bargain, then Dumbledore would be in trouble. The wizened man nodded and decided that truth was needed on the matter of the moment. So in turn, he explained about the Wizarding World, about their Wars, about Voldemort and especially about Harry, and the prophecy pertaining to him. When all was said and done, the sun had dipped dangerously low into the sky, sending into a fiery multicolored blaze. Dumbledore got up first, and Kakashi soon followed, somehow managing to win against the evil couch monster that nearly ate him whole.

"Everyone will be going to the Order Headquarters tomorrow; we shall start testing your immunity not long after that." Kakashi nodded.

"Of course Dumbledore…**sama**; what hour shall we be leaving?" Dumbledore laughed slightly at his stiff formality.

"At around 8 in the morning; not too early for you I hope?" Kakashi gave a small snort. Early for him was 3 AM when he went to bed at 2. But he was used to such strange times due to his missions. He nodded once more in assertion but before he could walk away Dumbledore spoke up.

"Oh, Kakashi, before I forget, I was walking around the grounds for a stroll when I had gotten lost in some strange clearing some ways away from here. I seem to have forgotten a trinket of mine there. Usually I wouldn't mind losing a trinket, but it has sentimental value you see. It's not too far from here, just past the trees on some forgotten trail behind the house. My bones are old, and I don't quite think I could make the trip again. Do you think you could fetch it for me before we all leave for the Order tomorrow dear boy?"

He blinked. Was he…? Was he giving him a place to train and vent? Yeah, definitely like the Third. It was like the man could read his mind. He suppressed a small shudder at that. No one wants to see _his_ mind of all things. Instead he nodded and told the aging, smiling old man that of course he would bring back his trinket and what did it looked like?

"You'll know it when you see it," he said cryptically and walked away. Kakashi shrugged slightly and made for the kitchen, where he knew there would be a doorway that would lead him to this clearing. He chakra reserves were still pretty low, but he could at least put in some drills to keep his stamina and muscles up. It had been nearly a week or so since he'd been found by these wizards and already he could feel the slowness and weakness creeping up in his muscles. It was a disgusting feeling, like he was walking through some sort of thick syrup. He wanted to get his strength up to par as soon as possible. Right as he was about to walk into the extremely odd kitchen, he heard voices starting to rise up in volume. A quick peek showed him that it was the boy and girl from the previous meeting; the ones that reminded him so painfully of Obito and Rin. He felt his heart clenched, but forced himself to swallow the rising emotions. Right now, he had teens to spy on.

"Merlin Hermione, how many times do I have to apologize? I'm sorry, ok. But blimey, I didn't think he would break down like that by just being near us. He destroyed my room for Merlin's sake!" before the redhead could continue, the girl, Hermione, snapped at him.

"Is that all you can think about Ron?! Your room? How can you be so-so _insensitive_! We obviously triggered something in him to make him breakdown. Why else would he break down like that? Stop being so selfish."

"S-selfish? Insensitive? How can I be selfish and insensitive if I don't even know what I bloody did to the bloke?" Kakashi decided that he had enough and was about to take a different route when someone came out of one the nearby staircases and saw him. She was a small redhead girl, probably the sister of the other redhead, Ron.

"Oh you're awake. Are you ok now?" Kakashi could've winced at her obviousness and loudness. The voices stopped in the kitchen and he wasn't sure whether to sigh in relief or not. He gave his full attention to the girl though; you never knew when a person could become useful.

"Yes I am." He tried to not be as curt as he usually was, channeling his inner Minato-sensei, but it was harder than he thought. He opted for a neutral expression then, and it seemed to have the same effect. The girl smiled widely, and held out her hand to be shaken.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, and you are?" she asked her cautiously held her hand. Touching people that he wasn't going to kill was still a new thing to him.

"I'm Kakashi," he said a tad awkwardly, snatching his hand away when he deemed appropriate. She nodded and looked like she was going to say something when two people burst out the kitchen. One was a Hermione, with a too tight smile on her face, and the other was the sulking redhead known as Ron.

"Kakashi, how are you?" Hermione spoke when she caught sight of him. Ron sulked even more; it would seem that the brunette was now ignoring him.

"I am fine. If you excuse me…" he quickly fled through the kitchen and outside, following the dying path that Dumbledore mentioned before. The three teens all blinked and Ron looked like he wanted to say something but Hermione left before he could and Ginny just shook her head at him before following her up. Ron groaned; he messed up big time didn't he?

Kakashi found the trail Dumbledore had mentioned. It would have been well hidden to the normal observer, but to the shinobi, it looked so glaringly obvious that not even a neon sign could add on to it. Though that might help the others… He kept walking, following the path until he found the clearing the old man was talking about.

In the middle of it was a small, silver pin that resembled a shield. It was old, a bit dented, and starting to get a bit dirty, but it was pretty enough in a simple way. The words PREFECT were etched in calligraphy engraving on it, and Kakashi pocketed the trinket that surely belonged to the wizard. That little task done, he looked around the clearing closely, noting that it was a natural one rather than manmade, with thick oaks ringing it in a sloppy formation. The grass was thick, at least a foot tall in some places and going up to his waist in others. Oak stumps littered the area here and there, some as tall as him and three times as thick. Without hesitation, he went through his drills. He didn't have his weapons with him; apparently the Weasley matriarch felt that he shouldn't handle them until he was in tip top shape, so he forced himself to go through every taijutsu drills he knew and then some. The sky, which had been a brilliant orange red just moments before turned into an inky black color, stars dotting it, continuously blinking at him. But he ignored them, too focused on the feeling of his burning muscles and emptying his mind so that nothing but the sound of his arms and legs striking the wood filled it.

_Smack._

He remembered Obito's smiling face only to have it soured by that giant boulder. He gave the oak stump a powerful punch.

_Smack._

His father, with his disgraced figure on the floor, his blank eyes staring at him. Another punch was thrown.

_Smack._

Rin, oh Kami, Rin! She looked so petrified, with his hand in her heart, stuck there for a moment. The shock of her face was something he'll probably never get over. He kicked the stump hard enough to almost break the bone.

_Smack._

Sensei, his sensei, looking at him forlornly, when he had to tell him that he was the last surviving member of his team. Was there no end to the list of precious people he disappointed and helped kill?

_Smack._

The people had cheered at him when they found out he was on the team that helped them start winning the war. People began to notice him, and gave him small nods and smiles. Others looked at him sadly, knowing that his teammate had died. He hated that. He didn't deserve their praise and respect and he hated their pity and supposed empathy. They didn't know who he was. They didn't know what he had been through. What right did they have to pity him?

_CRACK!_

The oak stump, which had long ago been stripped bare of its bark, was now reduced to a pile of woodchips. He stared at it for a moment, panting slightly at the excursion. He then turned to the next stump and began again. It was going to be a long night…

**A/N: Too fucking short. Hopefully the next chapter is longer. Ok, so coming up is my response to an anonymous review that is pretty fucking long and may come off a bit harsh. But that's just how I am. Look guys, I can take criticism. What I can't take is people being rude to me when they try to criticize me. It makes me defensive, and then I say some harsh things which makes you say harsh words and then it becomes an endless cycle. Hopefully I wasn't too mean in this response and more so factual. While the reviewer does make a point, generally speaking Kakashi wouldn't have a breakdown and is pretty mellow, they forgot to factor in the fact that mellow Kakashi is older Kakashi and he only blew up like that because he had no way to vent. Really, it was either mental breakdown or hurting people. In this case, I think he would pick the former. Also, if my cursing bothers you, I'm sorry but that is just how I am. It's legitimately hard for me not to curse. Anyways, enough of my pre-rambling, here's the response:**

Your review pissed me off. And I don't mean like the pissed off like that last review someone left, which I might add was a righteous and raging fury, but pissed off in the sense that "fuck you motherfucker, you are one stupid ass fucker. I have fucking PTSD amongst other things and Jesus fucking Christ are you that fucking stupid?" That's how angry I was. But then I thought to myself, hey, what if this person doesn't know how PTSD actually works and is confusing older Kakashi with this younger version of him. So I wanna say sorry mysterious reviewer, for yelling at you in my head and calling you a fucker and an idiot. As it is, you are very, very wrong. Kakashi, and possibly all of the shinobi who have experienced all the great shinobi war, have PTSD or some form of it. PTSD stands for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Wanna know something traumatizing though, dear reviewer?

Picture this. You're around eight year old. You don't have a mother or any siblings. Your father is hated by your whole city/village/living area. You're ashamed of him, but you say nothing because he is your father, your only family, and you love him. You're walking home from whatever. Let's assume it's from training with your teacher. Your teacher is a happy man, much loved by everyone. Sometimes you wished he was your father instead. You're imagining what life would be like with your teacher as your father when you open the door. Your father, your real father, is lying in a pool of blood. He's fingers are clenched around a blade and it's obvious to you that he committed suicide. You don't scream, you don't cry, you don't move. You don't do anything. All you can do is stare at his lifeless body as the blood continues to leak out of him. Just moments ago you were wishing he was gone and now you got your wish. You are eight years old. Rationally speaking, you know his death wasn't your fault, but you are eight years old, rationality still hasn't set in fully yet. You feel partially responsible, even though you know that is impossible. Most importantly, you feel shame, a deep set shame that you wanted him gone and shame that he had killed himself. He should've been stronger, known better, done something other than kill himself. Another part of you feels like he should have never broken the rules. That if he didn't, then he would be alive, then you wouldn't feel guilty for wanting him gone, and you would be happier. So you stop letting trivial things like emotion get you and always follow the rules.

That event has shaped Kakashi's whole life. And I do mean his whole fucking life. In Kakashi's mind, if his father hadn't killed himself, he wouldn't have gotten that stick so far up his ass that it was peeking out of his mouth. If he wasn't such a fucking stickler to the rules, then Obito wouldn't have died. If Obito hadn't died, then Rin might've never gotten captured and would've survived. If Rin didn't get captured and somehow survived, then Obito wouldn't have attacked the Village. If the Village wasn't attacked then Minato would still be alive and Naruto would have a family. And the list goes on.

What Kakashi had the last chapter, his supposed "OOC PTSD", was not something out of the blue. It has been there, bubbling and festering since his father committed seppuku/harakiri. These nervous breakdowns and panic attacks though, they don't build up gradually or just subtly happen. They just don't. They are triggered by events and certain situations. Kakashi's triggers are Obito, Rin, his failures, and the guilt he carries. A trigger causes a person to suddenly relieve a moment they don't want to, which causes them to breakdown mentally. Why do you think my stories have a tilde system so people won't read triggering events? Because I don't wanna cause a mental breakdown, that's why. Here, have some "broken" links on what exactly are triggers and trauma (just take out the spaces):

psychcentral lib/2008/what-is-a-trigger/

en. wikipedia wiki/Psychological_trauma

en. wikipedia wiki/Trauma_trigger

Yes, he has his mentality under control later on, or, as you so put it "Kakashi's mentality is much sturdier than most kids his age and he definitely didn't cry and scream to the heavens the moment Rin and Obito died like you're making him do in a room or even years later." But you are wrong there too. Kakashi DID cry when Obito and Rin died, and we can assume the same when Minato died as well. He has just learned to live with it. Kakashi does not have a sturdier mind. He can, on the other hand, compartmentalize much better than an average child. While the average kid will become depressed and suffer a much heavier blow to the psyche, Kakashi is able to rationalize these emotions, label them, and push them to a dark corner of his mind, never to be seen again. That does NOT mean it's gone. Here's a definition of compartmentalization that should explain much better than me: **Compartmentalization is an unconscious psychological defense mechanism used to avoid cognitive dissonance, or the mental discomfort and anxiety caused by a person's having conflicting values, cognitions, emotions, beliefs, etc. within themselves. Compartmentalization allows these conflicting ideas to co-exist by inhibiting direct or explicit acknowledgement and interaction between separate compartmentalized self states. **Hey, doesn't that sound familiar to you? I think it does.

Now let me list you some PTSD symptoms and you tell me if Kakashi doesn't have this or not:

**Symptoms of avoidance and emotional numbing may include:**

Trying to avoid thinking or talking about the traumatic event [x] [We can assume that to a certain extent he tries to avoid thinking about it]

Feeling emotionally numb [x] [Look Kakashi, it's something we share! For a while, he was emotionally numb. After his father's death but before Obito's death are prime examples]

Avoiding activities you once enjoyed

Hopelessness about the future [x] [At some point, we can assume he has been like that; I know I have.]

Memory problems

Trouble concentrating

Difficulty maintaining close relationships [x] [I'm surprised either one of us has friends. As it is, he doesn't have many people he considers close. He did once say all his best (or was it close?) friends are dead.]

**Symptoms of anxiety and increased emotional arousal may include:**

Irritability or anger

Overwhelming guilt or shame [x] [HAVE YOU SEEN THE LAST CHAPTER?! EVEN OBITO IS LIKE "GET OVER IT MAN!"]

Self-destructive behavior, such as drinking too much [x] [He's a workaholic and we can assume an insomniac as well]

Trouble sleeping [x]

Being easily startled or frightened

Hearing or seeing things that aren't there

(Shit, now that I look back at that list, I have more symptoms of PTSD than this fucker. I only commented on the shit we share by the way.)

_**Post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms can come and go.**_ Let's repeat that one shall we: _Post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms can come and go._ **You may have more post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms when things are stressful in general, or when you run into reminders of what you went through. You may hear a car backfire and relive combat experiences, for instance. Or you may see a report on the news about a rape and feel overcome by memories of your own assault.**

Well shit son, I think this boy has PTSD. Here, have some more info:

**Traumatic events that can lead to PTSD include:**

**War [x]**

**Natural disasters**

**Car or plane crashes**

**Terrorist attacks [This one is a bit iffy, but let's count it]**

**Sudden death of a loved one [x] [In order: Possibly his mother, Sakumo (his father), Obito, Rin, and Minato. And that's just all before he was 15!]**

**Rape**

**Kidnapping**

**Assault**

**Sexual or physical abuse [Oh look, it's me!]**

**Childhood neglect [Look, something both me and Kakashi share.]**

When your sense of safety and trust are shattered, it's normal to feel crazy, disconnected, or numb. It's very common to have bad dreams, feel fearful, and find it difficult to stop thinking about what happened. **These are normal reactions to abnormal events.**

For most people, however, these symptoms are short-lived. They may last for several days or even weeks, but they gradually lift. But if you have post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), the symptoms don't decrease. You don't feel a little better each day. In fact, you may start to feel worse. (Source is the following "broken" link.)

For even more info, symptoms, and what exactly is PTSD, I suggest going to this website (take out the spaces) and read the whole thing. All of it: www. helpguide mental/post_traumatic_stress_disorder_symptoms_

"He's pretty mellow which is why the sudden outburst and the complete dependency at THAT age Kakashi would never exhibit is TOO SUDDEN. He would be more likely to shove the medic to the wall and glare him down." First off, do NOT confuse current, 26-30 year old Kakashi for this 15 year old version of himself. Yes Kakashi is mellow as fuck. But that is because all the shit he's been through and because that is the personality he is trying to give off. He is an emotionally disabled man, but he can give off the perception that he has everything under control. Also, that is not complete dependency. That was Kakashi having a triggering event and believing certain people to be others. I.e. Ron was Obito, Hermione was Rin, and Gallagher was Minato in his mind. So yeah, not dependency, that's a mental breakdown. The only reason why he didn't push Gallagher up against a wall was because, again, his mentality was really shattered in that moment and he thought that he was Minato. Sorry if that wasn't clear to you. I'll have to fix that during the rewrite of Chapter 4.

And too sudden you say? Wanna hear a little story? I once was reading fanfic. It was an ok fanfic, pretty decent. It was a Harry Potter fanfic, and I had liked it enough. I have PTSD though, and the ficlet had some triggering events that I personally didn't know about. Wanna know why I have PTSD though? My cousin sexually abused me when I was eight years old, back in the second grade. That was 10 years ago dear reviewer. Wanna know what was in this ficlet? There was a rape scene. The moment I had read that scene, I had throne the iPhone I was reading it on, vomited a little in my mouth, and started to cry so hard that my eyes hurt. I instantly became suicidal afterwards, and it was only through sheer willpower that day that I didn't do anything stupid. The moment I had read that small snippet of fanfic to the moment of my breakdown was mere seconds' dear reviewer. So no, Kakashi's outburst was not "TOO SUDDEN". It's actually really fucking delayed my standards. Just writing about it is making my hands shake and making me want to curl up in a ball and die.

You go onto say this: "Kakashi isn't one to dote, wish, and regret about his past either. Like with his father, like with Obito, like with Rin, like with Minato, he doesn't just cast away and move on, but he doesn't flounder around and wish for something else. He had that sort of conversation with Sasuke before. You can't change it. Kakashi's type is more likely to improve his persona, his skills, and find something meaningful in his present time." Again, do NOT confuse modern Kakashi with this younger version. Kakashi regrets. He regrets a lot of things. Even now, the regret and guilt eats at him, which is why he's having so much trouble fighting Obito and is trying to talk him out of the war, even though we all know it's hopeless. Kakashi will not find something meaningful in his life. Not right away. That shit takes time. He needs to heal before he can move on. And he does not move on. He visits Rin and Obito's grave every day and _talks_ to them. Yes, it's one thing to grieve and visit a grave and remember them, and yes, talking to the graves every once in a while a natural part of the grieving process. But for more than 10 years? Yeah, that's not exactly healthy. He was never doting, we all wish, and he does regret. He does cast away, as he did after his father killed himself, and that was not floundering. Again, that was a panic attack/mental breakdown triggered by the memories of Rin and Obito. While yes, for someone like him that would be rare, in this situation, where he knows no one, where he's in a different culture, with a war back home that he needs to win in order to prove himself to everyone, where he's confused and disoriented, he's gonna crack.

I could go on dear reviewer, but I don't wanna waste people's time and I feel like I proved my point. Let this be a lesson to everyone though; I can take criticism pretty damn well, but I will not take people who say one thing when I know for a fact it's another or tell me something in a hostile manner. You could have done this so much better dear reviewer, and as such, I probably would have responded in a shorter, nicer manner. But as someone who had to take peoples shit for 18 years now, I'm a bit tired. So dear reviewer, if you wanna stop reading this, then by all means, go ahead.


	7. 6: Camisado

**Immunitatem Ca****n****didum**By: Lady-Cynic

**Summary:** It was supposed to be a normal day at the Burrow; a rarity indeed. But instead, they got a half-dead boy with silver hair and a strange immunity to the magical world. Some mysteries need to be unraveled. No ships (yet). Adopted from **The Black Goldilocks' **_Immortal Immunity_.

**A/N: Sorry if this is late by your standards darlings, but I had a huge AP Euro project and my architecture finals (CURSE YOU MINIMALIST DESIGN!). So much work, eek! **That being said, this is it guys; this is the chapter where Kakashi finally goes to Grimmauld place. Let me repeat that. KAKASHI WILL BE GOING TO GRIMMAULD PLACE, FINALLY! I am just so fucking excited because I have so many fucking headcanons for that place and the architect in me cannot stop jumping up and down with absolute joy. Because the way J. K. Rowling describes it, the interior is one of that of 18th century English architecture/interior design with a hint if King George and gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, I just love classical architecture ok. To commemorate my immense love for old, gaudy English (and French, but they don't count right now do they?) architecture, this will be a long chapter. Or at least longer than the last. *Laughs* Also, this is the last chapter that's based on **The Black Goldilocks**' original story and from now on it'll be me 100% that's based on only a tidbit of her original plot. I may or may not change it too much, but who knows, this is me we're talking about.

OH MY GOD GUYS, GUESS WHAT CAME IN? MY COMMISSION IS FINALLY COMPLETE AND, AND, AND JUST LOOK AT IT YOURSELF, IT'S SO CUTE AND REFRESHING! (Just take out the spaces) fav. me/d67t2et

**Disclaimer: I can write a fic without an ownership, without an ownership, without an ownership…**

**Warning: It's "Pick on Ron Day", that's what! Also, Kakashi's getting some sass, because sassy people are always awesome in my book.**

_**Language Key:**_

English [pretty obvious, no?]

**Japanese **[only in non-Japanese talking countries/English when in a non-English place]

'_Thoughts' _[in English/Japanese = (only in Konoha/Japanese speaking places)]

'_**Thoughts in Japanese' **_[when they're being weird that way]

On with the story:

**Chapter Six: Camisado**

Breakfast was normal to a certain extent. Sure, Hermione was acting like Ron never existed, and when she did, it was as if he was a cockroach that crawled across her lap, but other than that it was just peachy. Fred and George were trying to make Ron eat one of their projects, Hermione was reading, Ginny was talking animatedly about Quidditch to whichever brother was listening, Molly was shouting at the twins to stop bothering Ron, Arthur was asking questions pertaining the Muggle world to Hermione, who would answer politely, and of course Kakashi was nowhere to be seen; normal indeed. Steaming plates of pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs, porridge, and other food were piled high in an arrangement around the table. Food was snatched freely and fought over when there was a scarcity to be found. While Arthur went out to check on the wards and the Portkey that would allow them to travel to a bit outside Grimmauld place and Molly went about to make more food in case Kakashi finally decided to come down and eat, the children took up a discussion they weren't able to do so so freely before: how in the bloody hell did that kid, Kakashi, get here so damaged.

"Think he got caught up with Death Eaters?" Ginny speculated.

"Naw sissy dear-"

"-his wounds were all-"

"-Muggle made. No Dark curse touched-"

"-that bloke." The twins gave her Cheshire grins as they answered, making the youngest Weasley scowl.

"But if it was Muggles that did it, then why would they drop him all the way out here?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, thinking inside the box again I see," Fred, or was it George, slyly began. His twin grinned wickedly, both of them turning towards Ginny, faces right next to each other as they crowded her personal space.

"Why it's obvious that he must be some sort of spy -"

"-that gotten kidnapped and tortured for information-"

"-so that they could use it to their advantage in their grand scheme of things."

"He's not a spy." Hermione shot them down before they could even go on with the nuances of their crazy theory. They turned to her whilst she still had her nose stuck into her book, _Hogwarts: A History, _waiting for her to continue. She took a bite of her eggs, eyes not once leaving the realm of her book.

"If he was a spy, then he would have to be working for either the Light or Dark side. Since Dumbledore didn't recognize him, that diminishes his chances of working with us. And since Dumbledore didn't throw him out or tried to imprison him, then he can't be a spy for the Dark side. As for any current Muggle wars, none of the Eastern Asians are currently in any of the wars that would need spies, child spies at that."

"Then how else would you explain it?"

"I mean, you find a kid-"

"-all bloodied up and broken,"

"-in the front lawn of the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived,"

"AKA the Mortal Enemy of You-Know-Who,"

"-who just magically has amnesia-"

"-and magical immunity! Don't forget that Georgeykins."

"Who else _but_ a spy for You-Know-Who would be placed like that?" The twins stared at her hard, as if asking her to refute their supposed unshakable proof of what really is going on.

"Why would You-Know-Who torture his spy, pushing him to the brink of death? And while we're at it, why would he let him go in the first place? He's _immune_ to magic. Anyone with immunity to magic would be too valuable to send out as a spy."

They opened and closed their mouths like goldfish, trying in vain to find some way to prove them wrong. They, of course, didn't have anything, and promptly kept quiet. Ron, who was uncharacteristically silent throughout the whole debate, furrowed his eyebrows before suddenly jumping up as if someone lit a fire under him.

"I've got it!" he shouted loudly. "What if he was kidnapped by You-Know-Who, found out about his immunity, and was tortured the Muggle way so that he could spill about it, and then, when they weren't looking, managed to run away and somehow apparated here where we found him!"

"That is the most idiotic theory I've heard yet," they all deadpanned at him. Ron sulked into his eggs, no longer so confident in his theory.

"First off, how could one teenager fight against highly trained Dark Wizards? Even though he may be immune to magic, that doesn't mean he can't fight of hordes of people. Second off, how would he be able to apparate here if he's never been here and didn't have a wand on him. Third off, he couldn't run away because there was a _hole_ in his stomach and a broken leg!" Hermione looked a bit red faced as she slashed his theory to pieces.

'_At least she talked to me,'_ he pouted.

The room became quiet as everyone tried mull over everything they knew and tried to come up with some theory as to how and why Kakashi was here. Maybe it was all their hard thinking, but seemingly out of nowhere, he appeared in front of them, with Ms. Weasley following not too far behind him, more food floating in front of her.

"Are you hungry dear?" Everyone stared at him, as if looking at him long enough would suddenly give them the answer they wanted and needed to know. He stared at the strange food, only recognizing the eggs and what he assumed was meat by the smell of it.

"Ah, maybe?" The Weasley matriarch smiled widely, pushing a plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage towards him.

"Well eat up darling, before all the others eat them before you," she said with a laugh, giving him some utensils to work with. He blinked at the fork and knife. He never saw a fork before, and its reasons and proper usage were a total mystery to him. It looked kind of like a farmer's pitchfork, only much smaller and with more prongs. He stabbed the cylindrical meat with it, and picked it up.

'_**What was with these people and sticks? Kami, you'd think they had an obsession with phallus shaped objects. Maybe they're trying to compensate for something.' **_He snorted at that. Still, he hesitantly brought up the meat and ate it. Of course, his version of eating involved no one seeing his face, helped with the fact that he used Obito's eye on them. A little genjutsu never hurt anyone. So what appeared to be a blink of an eye for those kids, it was actually a couple of minutes for him. The utensil was hard to manage, but after a first few tries, he got it down to a T and was able to scarf down the food, albeit messily.

Ron blinked and the Kakashi-kid stared at them, plate empty and a passive look on his face.

"W-where's the food?"

"I ate it obviously."

"B-but there was food there only a second ago; w-where did it go?"

"In my mouth of course; what, do people here in England consume food with their hands?" With that he got up, giving them an eye smile that seemed wholly fake and a tad mocking, and left them in their surprise.

"I-I don't know how to feel about this."

"Merlin, hold me, how did he even?"

"Can someone please explain to me what _just_ happened?" Ginny whispered incredulously. All she got were equally surprised faces from everyone else.

* * *

They all waited by the fireplace, where they waited for their detail to come in with the Portkey. Kakashi was upstairs, changing. Molly had finally caved in and gave all of his equipment back in addition to having his armor being returned by Gallagher, so now he was taking chance and putting everything back on. Bone white armor plates that had been magically fixed were places in strategic locations and his red Inu mask partially covered his face, allowing his normal eye to stare out in a deadened gaze. All of his weapon pouches (which, he saw with relief, were nearly full) were already strapped onto him, and all that was left was his katana. He was about to put it on when the door burst open. He didn't even turn around, already knowing that it was the young redhead boy named Ron. He heard a stifled gasp and nearly laughed right then and there. What a figure he must've striked if the kid was surprised by his standard attire that he technically already saw.

"I-Is that a sword?" he heard the boy stutter out as he turned.

"Oh you mean this?" he asked blithely, dangling the katana under the boy's nose. All he could do was nod, freckles blurring as he did so.

"It's not a sword, it's a toothpick." With that he laughed softly, pushed his mask all the way down, and walked down the stairs, the large, white sword on his back taunting Ron as he followed.

They arrived in the living room in no time, and if anyone had comments about Kakashi's gear, they made no mention of it. It felt good to be in standard gear again, with no chance of people seeing his face; only his smiling Inu mask, with its cold indifference and ability to render one free from their emotions, if only momentarily, to give them strength and keep at bay any weakness that could be found in one's face. … He just really liked masks ok!

Still, he felt himself relax just a little. Enough that he remembered the trinket he was supposed to bring back to Dumbledore. He quickly checked his pouch, worry beginning to settle in and was relieved to feel the pin nestled snugly amongst his shuriken. Well maybe that was enough relaxing for him. The fireplace flared to life in a green flurry, and he tensed. But when he saw the Weasley family look calm, bored even, at the suddenly raging fireplace, he forced himself to ease down. He didn't want to accidentally kill someone who was supposed to help him. Now that was just bad form. But as a person stepped through the fireplace, he found his hand had naturally gravitated towards his kunai pouch. Ah, welcome back paranoia. A stocky black man stepped through, shaking soot and ash off his person, and walked towards Arthur Weasley, hand outstretched in the familiar gesture of friendship.

"Arthur! Got everyone with you?" the man said in a loud, booming voice. It made him momentarily think of Gai, and he had to suppress a shudder. Thinking of Konoha's "Magnificent Green Beast" always put him on edge. Who knows if Gai was listening to his thoughts and would pop out of nowhere to challenge his "hip and cool Eternal Rival"? He felt himself sweat drop at the thought and forced himself back to paying attention to the conversation at hand.

"Of course Kingsley; the anti-apparating wards end this way though." The dark skinned man nodded and his eyes flicked over Kakashi for a second. He stiffened minutely, signs of distrust in his shoulders. Ohoho, so that's how it was going to be? The man tolerated him because of Dumbledore-sama, but had instinctively known not to trust him, mainly because of his foreign nature. That pleased the teen for some reason. He hoped the rest of the people had the same sense as this one.

They walked out past the field where he originally lay dying and Kingsley brought out a beaten up, old pocket watch. Kakashi stared at it in confusion. What in the hell did a pocket watch have to do with going to their head quarters? Everyone crowded around it, all touching some part of it. He stood awkwardly to the side.

"You too Kakashi," Arthur said jovially, waving at the silver haired teen with his free hand. He shuffled apprehensively and grazed the watch with a finger. Before he could snatch his hand away and snark about how this was supposed to do anything, he felt a sharp tug at his navel and had the distinct feeling he was falling through time and relative dimensional space. He forced himself to regain his balance, but the thing, whatever it was, that was pulling him was moving at speeds that he couldn't keep up with, squeezing and stretching him beyond his natural form. He hesitantly opened Obito's eye in hopes to better understand what the fuck was going on.

And promptly shut it close.

Wherever they were, there was a mass of speeding, swirling pseudo-chakra, so strong and blinding that it made his borrowed eye burn in pain as it had tried to process the information as quickly as possible. It seemed that magic was a wild energy, which regarded mortals and their rules as mere playthings. In no time at all, but what had felt like years to him, he found himself falling down in a dingy, abandoned alleyway. He quickly shifted his body and landed gracefully on his feet. Only a few of the passengers to that blasted Portkey had managed to keep themselves upright, and he bent down to pick the first person on the floor next to him: Hermione Granger. The girl looked a bit woozy as he helped her up, but he deemed that she would be alright and turned towards the lanky boy Ron to help him up. He looked flustered that he was helping him and he withheld a smirk and his reddening ears and sputters that he was perfectly fine and didn't need any help like "some bloody damsel in distress."

He gave the boy an eye smile (something he was quickly becoming fond of; it was so unnerving and pretentious, what's not to love?) and merely said, "Whatever you say … Ron-**hime**." The boy snarled at him; even though he didn't know what -**hime **meant he knew a snide insult when he heard one.

"Come on children!" Molly shouted, already feeling the tension between her son and Kakashi. They would need to be kept as far as possible if she wanted to survive this whole ordeal without a headache coming about. Kakashi gave Ron another eye smile (can't you just _taste _that mocking edge?) and followed the woman out. Ron gave a small growl, but was pulled out when the twins both patted his shoulders.

"Give it up baby brother," one began.

"You're never gonna compete with the likes of that bloke," the second murmured.

"Might as well move on and worry about other things."

"Yes, like how are you going to apologize the love of your life?"

"Hermione isn't the love of my life!" he sputtered, face completely beet red. The twins stared at each other for a second, singular eyebrows raised upwards.

"Who said we're talking about Hermione?" Ron froze, and immediately spluttering about insinuations and how he was not in love with Hermione, most definitely not!

"Whatever helps you sleep at night brother dearest," they said, patting his shoulders once more before following the rest of their family.

"I DON'T LOVE HER!" he shouted into the hot, empty air.

"Suuuuuuure," Ginny said, appearing behind him not even looking at him. He made a frustrated groan in the back of his throat and resignedly started to follow the rest of the family, plus their three extra. They walked for only a block, Kakashi keeping into the shadows where no one saw him and the wizards rushed quickly so as not to be spotted by the Muggles. They stopped in front of between two buildings, and Kakashi waited for whatever they would do to involve getting into this super secret Head Quarters.

"Kakashi," Arthur whispered loudly, a small white paper clutched in his hand. The silver-haired teen was beside the man in mere seconds.

"Yes?" he drawled, causing the rotund man to jump slightly. He passed the paper to him.

"Memorize this, and burn it when you're done."

Looking down, he read the words "_Number 12 Grimmauld Place," _and just as he was about to burn it with a well placed katon, a building pushed itself from between the two they were faced. He blinked, and while everyone was busy watching the building inch forward, he burned the paper with the low reserves of chakra he had. It was strange really, usually after a week of rest, his chakra would return to normal levels, even if he depleted them almost completely. But before he could ponder what was suppressing it, he was ushered into the building. He found himself in a hallway, grey and worn down with age, and not the least taken care of. This looked … unpleasant to say the least. His lips curled at the stench of rotting wood and moth eaten cloth; yup, this was definitely unpleasant, especially since his sense of smell was as good as a dog, meaning everything smelled worse than what it would normally be. He forced himself to go through it, fixing his cloth mask underneath in hopes that it would somehow stop the stench. Sadly it did not.

They continued onwards, and he forced himself to breathe the noxious air, eventually getting used to it long enough to notice sharp turn in the hallway. At the end was a small doorway (he assumed a closet or maybe a bathroom), and to the side was two double doors that lead to Kami knows what. Right in front of the double doors, glued to the side of the wall, was a set of creaky, worn down stairs that led upwards in a dizzying swirl, and Kakashi had to crick his neck just to see it. The wallpapers, which was molding and rotten, were nonetheless designed in a rich, faded blue leaf and flower design that Kakashi could only describe as gaudy and superfluous. Crown molding at the top of the walls were chipped and peeling, losing the pristine edge they once conveyed, and the carpet, which was once must've been a dazzling dark green, was a sad, muddy brown-black from years of mistreatment. The whole place just screamed on nobility and prestige that had gone to the dogs. He turned away from the hallway and followed the Weasley family as they were about to enter the double doors to what he assumed was the meeting room.

Molly Weasley turned towards the children; face bright with a kind smile. "Now why don't you all go upstairs and wash up while the adults stay and talk?

"Is this about the Order?"

"Because if it is,-"

"Then we should stay,-"

"Considering we're adults now and—"

"No" Molly said sternly to her matching sons, deadpanned stare stopping them in their tracks. The twins sulked, which caused the rest of the brood to sulk because then that meant they would be kept in the dark as well. They stomped upwards on the rickety stairs, resentment rolling off of them in waves. Kakashi turned slightly towards the three remaining party members, waiting for them to react. His grinning mask stared at them eerily, and Molly suppressed a small shudder; yup, that was still pretty creepy.

"You'll be coming with us Kakashi; Dumbledore would like to introduce you to the Order," Arthur told the silver haired teen. He just nodded and headed straight for those heavy, wooden double doors without preamble.

**A/N: AAAAAAAAND CUT! Yeah, sorry it's not super-duper-oh-my-gosh long, but it is 3,234 words long, so that's enough in my book. 'Sides, I wanted to give this to you guys so you don't have to wait too long. Y'all are so spoiled, getting an update within the month during FINALS week and me sick with _gripe_ no less. Don't you just feel the love radiating off me? Anyways, someone kindly mentioned that someone with PTSD based in war and violence would rarely breakdown crying (but still breakdown violently/with paranoia), so I'm gonna fix the ending to Chapter 4. Yes, I can be wrong and be (wo)man enough to admit. But I stand by my belief that Kakashi has PTSD and that the breakdown isn't OOC in the sense it's possible for it to happen. Also noticed a good deal of mistakes in the first few chapters, so don't be amazed if chapters just randomly get updated; that's just me being my Grammar Nazi self again.**

**Chapter title is based on the **_Camisado_** by the band **_**Panic! At the Disco.**_


End file.
